Into A New Life
by elvy14embee
Summary: A young aspiring artist gets forcefully taken from our world to the Young Justice universe, dropped in front of the characters she looks up to and, to make things interesting, de-aged into a tiny 4 year old girl. Follow her story as she recovers from her wounds, adapts to this new universe maybe even find romance, who am I kidding, she's too busy for that. (Hinted SuperBat)
1. Chapter 1: Uprooted

Hey guys, thanks for giving this little story a shot. I really do hope you like it. (owo)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I **DO NOT** own any DC related elements in this story, be it characters, places and fictional brands created by DC.  
I **DO** own Amaya, her mother and any upcoming original characters within this story.

* * *

"Amaya, I think you should at least get some sleep. You'll be exhausted when we arrive at the airport and I don't want to carry that hulking portfolio of yours, my dear." A hushed voice of Amaya's mother advised. It was the dead of night and all the passengers in the cabin were sound asleep except for one particular teen. She was having a movie marathon, practically watching all the available movies on the flight. Amaya couldn't thank Fate enough that they had both the extended editions of the 'Lord of the Rings' and 'The Hobbit' trilogies on the flight's movie list.

"Mommy, I really can't help it. You know I can't sleep on planes." Amaya replied, pointing out her 'condition' when it comes to traveling. She really didn't mind traveling to different countries, actually, she enjoys her time in those places. However, getting to those places, not so much. She honestly didn't like the act of traveling via airplane, no matter what class they took it always felt _uncomfortable_. Maybe it was the turbulence, the annoying passengers, the nosy air stewardesses that where clearly putting up a friendly front, the fact that she can't walk around to move her legs, or maybe just the mixture of all of those things that irked Amaya during flights. She didn't really show her discomfort, she didn't have a choice in these situations. Due to this Amaya just had to steel herself for the flights, she sees no point using much needed energy to be 'that customer' that seems have an entire branch up their butt.

"Mhmm... Fine, dear. You do you. Just don't make too much noise okay?" Amaya's mother softly said as she went back to sleep. Amaya resumes her movie as she immersed herself in the land of Middle Earth with Frodo and Sam.

Things were quiet in the cabin almost tranquil. Out of nowhere, the cabin was violently shaking rousing everyone. The movie was cut off as the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign was flashing above the passenger's heads. Cabin personnel were all scrambling to their own seats after they checked that the passengers were in their seats with their belts all buckled to firmly secure them in the seats. The atmosphere was thick everyone knows this was going to be bad, the religious ones in the cabin were praying to their respective gods and deities. Though Amaya wasn't that religious, she prayed to all the gods she can think of, Fate even, to hopefully go thorough this ordeal safely. Amaya held her mother's hand. Her only pillar of strength she has, she never had a father, she never wanted one. She was happy to have her mother, to her that was enough.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…W-We're so very sorry…" the pilot announced in a forlorn tone. This was it. This was her end, her mother's end and the end of the people she didn't even know sitting around her and even that air steward who mistakenly offered her wine despite her appearance.

'So this is it… no college life… not working as a comic book artist… not even attending Comic Con… this is how it ends' Amaya thought loosing all hope. She looked towards her mother tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mommy… I'm scared…"

"I-I'm here, " Amaya's mother sadly smiled, as she too was coming to grips of her inevitable death, "just close your eyes. Everything will be alright…" She kissed Amaya's forehead as she herself closed her own eyes as well and softly sang Amaya's favourite lullaby. The daughter blocked out everything the screams the shacking the frantic prayers around her as she only focused on her mother's beautiful singing.

She wasn't alone, her mother is with her.

Because of that, Amaya was calm, in peace. Content.

 _This is enough._

 _ **BOOM**_

...

...

...

 **Secret Sanctuary**

 **November 22 2004**

"So…" Clark Kent, currently as Superman, spoke up trying to break the stunned silence among his team. "This is the anomaly?" He crouched down to a small form the resembled a child, he brushed her black hair away her was wearing a maroon pinafore dress with an off-white long sleeved blouse underneath and a black cardigan over the whole outfit. The child was unconscious, but unnaturally cold to the touch. "She's cold." He then took of his cape and draped it around the tiny girl before he carefully picked her up as if she were made of the most fragile glass.

"There are traces of something but it's not anything we know." Batman stated, "Scanners also indicate she's 100% human". Batman had his fair share of unusual occurrences but this rises too many questions; by scientific reasoning how this child just teleported without using Zeta Beams was unexplainable, the mystic arts was another avenue he deemed as a possible explanation. However that wasn't his forte, he would have to contact Nelson about this. "I'll prep the med-bay, she might need medical attention." As he finished he turned towards the medical bay in the base followed by Superman.

The rest looked on for a moment then turn their attention to the things that came along with the young girl. A black backpack and a big folder that's decorated with stickers of hello kitty, several stylised anime characters, Star Wars related logos and most importantly superhero emblems including theirs. Barry Allen, The Flash, picked up the folder which was quite heavy unsurprisingly due to its size and open it. He was expecting something else but professional grade artwork, the rest were equally surprised as Flash. Wonder Woman took the back pack and looked through it only to find art supplies, sketchbooks, several issues of Japanese comic books. She couldn't find anything that could reveal the identification of their young guest, only the dates written on the sketchbooks gave away her age of four and the letter 'A'. It was strange for a child to have this degree of artistic talent, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. It was clear this girl is an artistic child prodigy and a scarily talented one at that.

"Hera… these are amazing even for our age. This child must be blessed with incredible talent." Wonder Woman looked though the sketchbooks and then the folder in awe of the artwork.

"Are you sure it's the girl's though." Green Lantern pointed out looking through the sketchbooks doubting this, it was too good even for a child prodigy.

"Then we will just ask the child if this is indeed her work. I too doubt this degree of talent for her age." Martian Manhunter spoke up as well.

Wonder Woman was about to reply before she noticed Superman and Batman return from the medical bay. "How is she?" She was concerned for the child and also quite curious about her backstory if she even had one.

"She's just sleeping and her temperature is now normal, she does have some bruises around her waist." Batman replied as he then takes out a small vial of blood and went towards the computer to scan the sample. "Did you find anything in the bags?"

"Just her age and a letter which could be her initial." Flash continued, "Bats, this girl who ever she is, might be a prodigy." He showed Batman and Superman the artworks. This just gave more questions than answers to Batman, he has to make a DNA comparison to civilian records in the world which is going to be a some time even with the same system as the Bat-computer. However the fact that they might have acquired the girl's presumed age and initial, would have been a great help narrowing down the list of potential identities.

"Are you perfectly sure these are done by her?" Batman had to make sure if the intel was reliable to use in the search. However before anyone could reply, a small voice answered him.

"Those are mine. Where's my mother? Where am I?" All eyes turn to the source, the tiny girl with long black hair now without the cardigan. Her small frame radiated fear, though they could sense that she was keeping it in. Something seemed to bring her to a realisation she looked pained in an instant and the adults took notice of it. "Where am I?" She repeated. "Where am I?!" her question came out as a desperate cry for an answer.

"You're among good people." Wonder Woman answered softly, slowly walking towards the girl.

"…No… that's not right…" the girl mumbled to herself looking at her hands as they trembled. "That's not what happened… no… mom… mommy…" She sank to her knees in shock. Her tiny frame shook as she seemed to come to a realisation, she survived and her mother didn't. Wonder Woman gently took the child into her arms softly humming to calm her down. The child was now crying her eyes out, she didn't care how she came here, her mother is gone her world is gone. She had been uprooted just to come to this world, the world where the people she look up to exist.

A world where it's very different to her world.

A world when she's without her pillar of strength.

A world without her mother.

A world where she would face _alone._

Batman sees the girl cry her eyes out for her mother. He saw the same expressions on the many parentless children in Gotham just as he was. She most probably lost he mother and a cruel twist fate she ended up here a long way from her home. The corners of his mouth tugged down , it's as if he were looking at a mirror, his young self, when he too lost his parents. She doesn't deserve any of this. He immediately sent the computer to over drive to search any DNA match. The rest of the league could only look on as the girl slowly quietens down however her tears from streaming down her face.

"No match found." The disembodied voice of the computer announced. Everyone was speechless, this girl doesn't have a single record at all. In the eyes of the governments she did not exist.

At this point, the girl had already calmed down and was able to gingerly wiggle her way out of Wonder Woman's arms. Wonder Woman gently wiped away any remaining tears on the child's face. She smiled warmly at the child as she asked, "what is your name?"

The girl looked in straight on the her eyes, different emotions flashing through them raging from confusion, to shock and then sadness. "I-I... Can't remember my last name..." She breathed.

"It's okay, child. Tell me what you do remember." Wonder Woman said softly.

"A-Amaya." The girl replied shakily at first but she repeated it with more assurance and strength to her voice. " My name is, Amaya"

* * *

Hey, thanks once again for reading the first ever chapter of Into A New Life. I know it's has a kinda cliché start, but do stick around because this story is gonna be something I'm really into writing right now. Then next chapter would be out in two weeks, but do check my bio since I might change the release dates.

Have a nice day, afternoon, evening or all-nighter because we all know we read these things in ungodly hours.

-el


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In Part:1

Hey thanks again for following this story! As promised here's the next chapter, enjoy. (owo )

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I **DO NOT** own any DC related elements in this story, be it characters, places and fictional brands created by DC.

I **DO** own Amaya, her mother and any upcoming original characters within this story.

* * *

 **Secret Sanctuary**  
 **November 22 2004**

The barren walls and minimal decor, did not help the atmosphere within the room in the slightest. A little girl was sitting on a rather large stool in front of the most intimidating person in the world as he did a basic check up if she had any medical conditions. This little girl's name was, Amaya and her surname is unfortunately unknown, even to her. As you can see Amaya couldn't remember her last name since her arrival in the Mountain. She looked at the man in front of her, Batman that what his teammates called him, but she remembers another name, his real name, Bruce Wayne. Amaya also knew the real names of his teammates, she even knew their backstories and motivations for being 'heroes'. The young girl didn't know their backstories and 'identities' when she 'woke up', the information just popped up in the head when she first made physical contact with them.

Amaya studied him as he keyed in the information he gathered, he looked slightly younger from how she 'remembered' him to be. This was rather intriguing, Amaya tried to come up with several theories that could explain it. She landed on the assumption of time travel since she remembered watching a movie about it, she didn't remember where or when, but she still remembered the movie. Batman could feel her stare, it wasn't unnerving for him since it was obviously what anyone would do if they were stuck in a room with the 'Dark Knight' of Gotham. He turn towards the girl, needing to check her iris reflex, but as he made eye contact with the young girl her eyes widen and she looked away as if she was caught doing something wrong and was ready for a long lecture. Her mannerisms were almost an exact copy of his when he was younger, but she was vastly more reserved compared to him, well, if you compared her with him before his parents died. Bruce mentally sighed as he tried to push away the images of his parents being murdered, since he mistakenly recalled the painful memories that still instilled strong emotions even after close to two decades of him recovering from his trauma. He knows the pain is never going away, he looks at the girl knowing she will be carrying this pain within her to the grave. Just like him. However, Bruce is not going let her suffer as he did, he would help her ease the pain. All she needs is the guidance to take the first step, and he would be the one to see it happen.

Bruce, puts his flash light away as he gently takes a chair to sit in front of the girl, Amaya. He looks at her, her small face still slightly turned away, he can see her eyes still puffy from her breakdown earlier. No one cold blame her of that, it was only natural. After that she never spoke in full sentences, just short responses that were less than 5 words whenever she was asked a question.  
"Amaya, I know how it feels to have something very important taken away from you. Most of us here experienced it." Bruce started, trying to lead her to tell her about herself. "There's no shame in admitting it." Amaya looked at him with a curious look, as if not understanding his words. Bruce was about to rephrase the things he just said, but before he did that Amaya softly replied.

"My mommy's gone" The little girl let out a barely audible whisper. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Do you want to talk about it?" There was a short pause void of any noise within the room.

"I'm not from here, this isn't my world" Bruce was unsure about how he would approach this situation, but elected to say nothing and let the young girl continue. "In my world, I remember reading about you. All of you. But, it's not like those news stories on the papers. It's on something else, I-I can't remember what the type of book was, but I can remember that it isn't real. A-and they showed you're 'other' lives too. The secret ones you can't tell the others about. I-I want to go back, to me… this isn't real."

"Do you remember how you got here or just the last thing before you woke up." Batman questioned, though it pained him to admit that he will have to part with the girl, he has to bring her back. It was only right.

"I-I… I remember I was on an airplane, I was watching a movie on a screen. Then mommy, told me I should be sleeping or I would be tired. Then I told her that I can't sleep. A-and…" Amaya paused, her eyes widening and brimming with tears. Bruce recognises this expression all too well, the same expression victims have when they remember something traumatic. Bruce made a mental note to seek treatment for her possible PTSD, it would be the very least he could do from his end. "And the whole place started to shake a lot, the pilot said he was sorry after a few minutes of shacking. I-I remember mommy singing my favourite song and… and then… everything went 'boom' it was so painful at first… it felt like something pushing me so hard and at the sometime burning me. I felt like it could last forever, but after that, it was black. Nothing at all. Not like not being able to see but like, not feeling anything. Like you are floating in blackness with no arms of legs or any body part, at all." Amaya looks down at her trembling hands, tears already streaming down her face. She looked at Batman in the eye face still showing grief however not as obvious as before. The little girl continued, "Mommy and I died in that plane. We died together, b-but… why am I _here_? Is it… is it because of something I can do?"

Bruce couldn't say anything, he didn't even know if it was possible to bring her back knowing that she 'died'. If her world was like this, the news of an airplane exploding would have reached the public by now. Still he would have to investigate on how she came here and if it were possible to bring her back. 'She just lost her mother. Her world. Her life.' the thought gravely disturbed Bruce as he listened to her story. This wasn't what a child should experience. This was definitely not right at all.

"Amaya, I promise you. I will do everything in my power, to find out how this happened." Batman started, however he could not promise if he could bring her back. It made him feel powerless, and he hated it. "You know who I really am, don't you."

Amaya gave him a shy nod as if she was being scolded.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry about it." Bruce noticed her nervous demeanour and attempted to calm her down. "I need you to stay with one of my friends until I get this thing sorted out, is that alright?"

Batman gently lead her to the meeting room where the rest of the League were discussing about their little situation. As the pair made their entrance, the League gave their attention to them which caused Amaya to hide under the Dark Knight's cape to escape from the limelight. Everyone was surprised at the sight of Batman, so feared that even uttering the very name gives shivers down people's spines, allowing a little girl not even a third of his size to use his cape a safety blanket of sorts. It was, God forbid them that any of them said out loud, a rather adorable sight.

"Amaya, it's okay. You can come out." With those words the little girl gingerly peeked out of her 'hiding place' and studied the adults.

"Batman, I've already told my folks about the situation and they agreed to bring her to their care. Besides, they even said they always wanted a girl." Superman offered, he even shared a good natured joke to lighten the mood around the little girl.

"I will also offer her sanctuary within Themyscira. Though outsiders are not welcome, my mother will make an exception, she will be welcomed with open arms amongst my sisters." Wonder Woman spoke up, also offering to care for the girl.

"The Wests also offered to take care of Amaya." Flash was next to speak.

"I could—" Hal Jordan, Green Lantern, was about to say something but was cut off by Flash.

"You aren't exactly the parental type Hal. Best leave it to the one with experience." Barry, The Flash, poked at his friend leaving Hal giving a sour frown towards the speedster.

"I believe it is best if we let the young one decide." The martian proposed as, once again, all attention was directed to the pair. He made eye contact to the girl as he asked with a gentle voice, "who are you most comfortable, young one?" Amaya couldn't decide at first, all of the offers seem to be attractive. A quiet country life in a farm, a remote paradise island with little to no outside conflict or an ordinary life with ordinary people she craved. She knew she might not go back to her world. She knew she died. She knew this is her 'second chance'. All this opportunities given to her, practically presented beautifully on a silver platter, gold even, for the price of her life in one universe. _'It's too late to want to go back to a place where I'm dead.'_ Amaya reminded herself, somehow she knew there wasn't any way back to her world. However as she thought about her choices, she realised it didn't feel _right_. Yes, she knew these lead to better lives but she felt like she was need for something. Something, she had to do. She didn't know what it is, but she needed to make sure 'it' happens. It could be one thing or maybe a lot of things, but she knew she was needed to make a rather big difference. The paths offered to her would not lead her to it, as much as she wanted to live those lives. Amaya knew she had introduce another option. An option that could end badly if she made the wrong move.

Amaya then looked to Batman, otherwise Bruce Wayne, she knew what he had been through until this point more than anyone in this room. He knows the same pain she was feeling, the trauma permanently etched into his mind, just like her. Bruce knows this similarities too. In a way, they might have developed a kinship between them. Both hurting and both having an immensely strong drive to make a difference in this world. They looked to each other as if having a mental conversation. Both parties understood the situation, even without the use for words. Amaya hugged Batman's leg, still sharing eye contact with him.

"Hey! Looks like she likes you, Bats." Green Lantern chuckled at the cute the sight of a tiny girl clinging on to, what some people call a monster at times.

Batman let out a sigh. "Are you sure about this?" He asked the girl to make sure if she had no doubts on her choice. Amaya nodded vigorously with her face showing determination. Though Amaya was completely serious, Bruce found her expression extremely adorable. Letting the thought go, he turned to his team if they had any objections to her choice. The League thought this wasn't a very good choice, but they did trust Batman with their lives which extinguished any doubts they initially had. Superman walked up to Batman and gently placed a hand on Amaya's head.

"My folks and I would welcome you if you want to come by and visit." Clark then looks to Bruce and continued, "Just call me or Ma, if you need any help Bruce. I'm sure the League could help too." Superman then turns to the rest as they all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Clark." Batman, gave the Kryptonian a small smile as he motioned to Amaya towards the exit. Amaya, gave the Bat a small nod as she gingerly went towards her backpack and hulking folio in on the middle of the room to pick up. However before she could reach her things, The Flash using his super speed pick up her backpack and all with relative ease.

"Don't worry, I got it." Barry adjusted the backpack as gave a remark, "This thing a little bit too heavy for ya."

Amaya gave the scarlet speedster a smile and headed of toward the exit, followed closely by both the Flash and Green Lantern, who is now carrying the big folio. Batman gave a curt nod to the rest of the League and followed shortly after.

Just a stone throw away from the meeting room, the group arrived at the Zeta-beam dock to transport Amaya to the home city of Batman. The Dark Knight went to the control panel to grant authorisation Amaya to use the machine.

"Hey, just give me a call if you want Uncle Flash to pay you a visit. If you want GL to come, just ask me and we'll both be there in a _flash_." Amaya giggled at the pun, though to his teammates it was rather over used which was why Hal shot him an unimpressed look.

"You ready, Amaya?" Bruce spoke up as he stood by the entrance whilst holding onto Amaya's possessions. After giving one last smile towards the pair she scampered to the Dark Night. No one expected her to suddenly grab hold of his hand, not even Batman himself. Bruce looked down to the little girl who seemed to be very comfortable even with his intimidating appearance. It was somewhat cute. Bruce gave the little girl's hand a gentle squeeze and a smile, also managing to hide it from the pair.

With a curt nod to Flash and Green Lantern, Batman gently guided the girl though the Zeta-beam towards a station in his home city.

 **Gotham**  
 **November 22 2004**

 _"Recognise: Batman 02"  
"Access Granted: Amaya. Authorisation: Batman 02"_ The disembodied voice of the computer announced their arrival into the city. Stepping out of the telephone booth Batman keyed in a few commands to his wrist computer to call the Bat-mobile. He looked towards the girl, making sure if she where fine from the trip. Bruce remembered the first time he used the Zeta-beam, it wasn't a rather pleasant experience. It could be worse for a child.

"That felt weird…" Amaya spoke up, she looked up to Batman with a troubled expression. "I don't feel that sick though…"

"You don't get dizzy easily then." Batman replied as he patted her head. Amazingly, the car arrived just as he finished his sentence. Amaya stared at the car in awe, practically drooling over the thing. The girl suddenly looked to Batman.

"C-can I see the designs for this?" She stuttered as she walked around the car eyeing all the curves and aesthetics of the machine. The corners of Batman's mouth tugged upwards in amusement over a girl gushing over the look of his car. He opened the car doors and placed the bag and folio in the backseat and gestured to the front seat for Amaya to be buckled in. Bruce adjusted the seat so that she can be comfortable with the seatbelt securing her.

"It doesn't hurt when I tighten it?" Batman asked knowing she did suffer from bruising where the belt was. The girl shock her head as confirmation to his concerns, she wasn't in pain at all. Bruce then took his seat and started the engine. "We'll arrive in 15 minutes. Tell me if you want me to drive slower if it's too much for you."

A soft 'okay' coming from his right was the only thing she said during the trip back to the Bat-cave. Bruce was worried at first but when he glanced to the passenger seat the tiny girl was already sound asleep. He didn't blame her, it was already nearing 11 at night. Bruce had to admit that he nearly stopped the car to take a picture since it was extremely cute.

The trip was quiet and somewhat boring, Batman did manage to contact Kent Nelson to help with the situation. However the man was somewhat busy and isn't able the see the girl until next month, which means he has to hide her from the media until then. That would be hard and the paparazzi are getting bolder, some even resorting to trespassing. It was not much of a problem for his 'nightly activities' but no matter how long her stay, the girl has needs that require him to buy them. Bruce Wayne shopping for clothes for a little girl will certainly raise eyebrows and bring unwanted attention and people already know Alfred was connected with the Wayne family, so sending him out would also result in the same outcome. He will have to ask someone and that person would be Clark Kent. Amaya was comfortable enough with the League and Bruce trusted Clark more than anyone he knew behind Alfred.

Slowing the car into a gentle stop in the parking space he had built in the Bat-cave, Bruce opened the car door to be greeted by Alfred, the family butler who practically raised him after the death of his parents. Alfred was family to Bruce, the only one left.

"Alfred, We have a guest." Bruce informed the butler while he taking off his cowl. "She might be staying here indefinitely, but she does not have anything so I'll be asking Clark to take her shopping tomorrow."

"On a Tuesday, Master Bruce? Will he be alright with it?" Alfred asked curious about the entire situation. "And where is the special guest we are housing?" Bruce opened the passenger side door to answer Alfred's last question and maybe even the first two. This caused Alfred to raise an eyebrow. "I see. I will get a room ready."

"Alfred, we'll give her the room closest to mine. Just to be safe." Bruce said to the retreating for of the butler knowing his words would certainly be heard. Turning his attention towards the sleeping form of the young girl, he couldn't help but realise he was already awfully protective over Amaya. If what he concluded earlier comes true, he will see to it that she would be cared for and nurtured. So that she doesn't become like, him. Bruce vowed to himself to fulfil that promise.

Brushing away the strands of hair from her face he can to another realisation, he will have to become a parent. Her father. Parenthood would be tough and even more stressful, more so given his lifestyle choices. However, something convinced him that he will look back fondly over the upcoming memories with this little girl. Bruce was actually looking forward to it, as much as it surprised him. He quickly changed out of his suit and into his civilian wear to go topside to the manor itself, he wouldn't want any unexpected guest to walk in to a sight of Bruce Wayne dressed as Batman. He then gently picked the girl up from the seat careful not to awaken Amaya. To him she looked so peaceful, like nothing bad had even happened to her innocent and unharmed. She appeared blissful as if not knowing, the pain that was inflicted to her today. Bruce wished she could have came to her like this, unmarred and happy. However he would not feel the same pull towards this child if she were as such and it irked him to no end. This kindred connection newly formed between them, the budding father-daughter relationship and the immediate unspoken understanding of loss was helping in his own pain. He wanted this connection between them to help heal hers as well, but he didn't want a child to suffer like this. There wasn't anything he could do to prevent this from happening. How could he even know, or even try to help. All he could do now, was to heal the deep wounds. Recovery may not be one hundred percent, but it would help her grow into a good person with noble virtues and an unwavering moral compass.

Walking into the room he was already forming a story to tell to the press should she stay become permanent, he also had to make records for the four years of her life to cover up the 'incident'. Sighing he gently placed her on the large bed that seemed to swallow her into it's sheets. There was a lot of work to be done. Tucking her in under the quilt to protect her from the cold November night, he once again brushed off strands of her hair from her face.

"Sleep well, Amaya." He said to himself as he walked out of the room. He assumed Alfred would bring up her possessions to the room, but he had things to do. He had to make a few phone calls to certain people. Clark Kent being one of those people. Once down in the cave, Bruce keyed in a few commands on the Bat-computer. The screens displaying several widows showing a particular person, Zatara as people call him. A magician one quite skilled in said field. He could look into the situation as a month is too long for Amaya, she needs answers immediately though she seems rather patient. A month would take too long for the unknown trace to be identifiable, so he is the best thing he could get next to the person formally known as Doctor Fate. However before he could get in contact with this Zatara, he has to make one more call. "Computer, contact: Clark Kent." After about two rings the Man of Steel picked up.

"Hello?" Clark sounded rather tired, he must have called in an early night.

"Clark, can I ask for favour from you." Bruce started, "I need you to bring Amaya out shopping, she needs a few necessities." There was a short pause before Clark replied.

"Okay, but I'll need help."

"Don't worry I'll have a list for you to follow. She would pick the clothes, if not just ask a sales clerk." There was another pause.

"I'll be there at 10 in the morning."

"Thanks, Clark."

"No problem, Bruce. I'm betting that kid's gonna need a lot of things to get her settled in." Clark joked thinking about the tiny girl with fondness.

"If she stays, Clark." Bruce corrected him.

"What do you mean by 'if she stays'?" Clark was curious now, did something come up? Did Bruce manage to find the child's real parents? Was he putting the girl up for adoption?

"I haven't told you this but she isn't from this world. This universe in fact." Bruce paused to try and string his sentences. "In her world she died in a plane explosion along with her mother, I believe. She doesn't remember much from that life but her mother and the incident itself. I'm not sure if she even has next of kin to care for her or if she was pronounced dead in that universe."

"You don't want her to leave don't you?"

"She's a child that practically experienced death, for Christ's sake, why would I send her off to some where I'm not not one hundred percent sure she would be well taken care of. If there is even a one percent chance of her not having proper care, then I would have to eliminate that percent by keeping an eye on her. Even if it means keeping her with me." Bruce ranted to Clark, he knew his friend would understand what he was feeling right now. Clark would do the same if the girl would land into his care, but there were many differences between them, a few being that Clark had a more optimistic view towards life more approachable in appearance and generally more of a people person compared to the Dark Knight, practically making criminals and would-be evil doers to shake in their boots in fear, and Batman almost exclusively worked alone.

"How will she take it, if she won't be going back?" Clark replied after a while.

"I have to tell her. She would understand Clark. The girl may not look like it but she's vastly more mature in thinking that her age shows." Bruce stated, "I will handle it, Clark. You don't have to worry about it."

"Okay, I understand. We should tell the League about this."

"We will, but not until we have Zatara look into it. We have to be perfectly sure about this."

"Zatara? The magic user?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Thanks, Clark… for understanding."

"Hey, I would do the same if I were you."

"Thanks again Clark."

"Good night, Bruce." There was a rather long pause on Clark's end. "Uhhh… Don't push yourself too far then." Clark ended the call, leaving Bruce with a smirk on his face.

 _'Always so concerned for my health aren't you, boy scout?'_ Bruce mentally replied as he went back to work. It was indeed going to be a long night.

* * *

You've reached the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading! The next one should be out in another two weeks so hold on to your pants. Please, don't be afraid to leave a review, also make sure to follow and favourite if you enjoyed it.  
Have a nice two weeks, you guys.

-el


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In Part:2

*wheezes*

OH. MY. GOD. I am SO sorry it took so long guys, to be completely honest I was having some admin problems with my college enrolment so I was stressing over that for far more than a month. Like, (excuse my language) HOLY SHIT, I really wanted to update as soon as possible but it took SO long to settle.

Well, to apologise, I made this _extra_ long for you guys. (tbh it was actually planned to be two chapters)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I **DO NOT** own any DC related elements in this story, be it characters, places and fictional brands created by DC.

I **DO** own Amaya, her mother; Mikazuki, and any upcoming original characters within this story.

* * *

 _Amaya… my sweet Amaya. Always remember I love you, my dear…_

 _'…mommy…'_

 _Be a good girl, okay?_

 _'Mommy don't leave… you can meet Batman… he's super nice…'_

 _Mommy needs to go now…_

 _'Mommy don't go…'_

…

 _'Mommy?'_

…

 _'Mommy?!'_

…

 _'MOMMY!'_

 ** _"MOMMY!"_**

Amaya's eyes flew open, revealing the sun slowly rising just out her window. This wasn't her room. She was still here in this world. This was real. Her mother was indeed gone. Tears threatened to stream down her face as she gathered the sheets around her as a barrier of sorts to give her some form of comfort.

Faint footfalls of someone running towards her room became increasingly louder, when suddenly her door was flung open to reveal Bruce Wayne looking ready to pounce. However his face softened and he quickly took the shellshocked Amaya into his arms.

"Shhhh… It's alright. I'm here…" Bruce whispered and patted the little girl's head and gently rocked her in an attempt to calm the hyperventilating child. "It's alright Amaya… Just breathe in slowly… there you go… now breathe out… that's good… I'm here… I'm not going anywhere…"

After about a few minutes, Alfred came upon the sight of a tiny child wrapped in the arms of Bruce Wayne in the process of calming down. The butler was not a stranger to this sight as he himself did the very same thing when Bruce's parents passed on, he only wished that this young girl in his _son's_ arms to heal and hopefully not become like him. There was enough pain in the Wayne manor already, he did not want to see this child lead the same life.

"Master Wayne, breakfast is ready whenever your comfortable coming down." Alfred announced softly in a very calm manner like he always did.

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce looked to the girl in his arms, the small and vulnerable Amaya. He would do whatever he could to shelter her from the pain, but they both knew such a pain was inescapable. Helping the girl recover was the only thing he could do and it would be a long as well as painful process.

"I-I need to use the toilet…" Bruce barely heard Amaya's soft whisper as she gently wiggled out of his embrace. He gently let her go as she scampered towards the personal bathroom. Bruce's eyes followed her retreating form for a while before walking to the closet knowing Alfred would have something for Amaya could wear. Bruce was unsurprised to see the clothes he himself wore from his childhood ready for the girl, though it would be weird for her they didn't really have any other options. However the coral coloured shirt did add a bit of feminine flair to an otherwise child-gentleman get-up Bruce was made to wear when he was young. Bruce wondered if these could even fit her and how on earth did his old clothes stay in pristine condition for over two decades. Hearing the bathroom door open, he vacated the room to give the girl some privacy to change.

When Amaya came out of the toilet refreshed and clean she caught sight of the clothing set out on 'her' bed. The girl was not very familiar with 'pants' well she could remember a very small glimpse of putting on some clothing apart from what she was wearing. In short, practically everything was new territory for her. Even things as insignificant as clothes. However she did manage to undress herself a few moments before, how hard would it be if she just inverted to process to dress herself. _'Well, here goes nothing'_

…

A faint ' _thud_ ' followed by a soft " _ow_ " was heard from the other side of the door. Bruce was immediately alerted of Amaya's predicament, he made a mistake of thinking that all four year olds could dress themselves.

"Do you need some help?" Bruce offered still not comfortable to open the door. He was sure the girl would throw something at him should he enter unannounced, though he can catch it easily he was raised to respect a lady's privacy especially if she was changing.

"Uhhh…" Her soft voice began "I think so…"

"Okay, I'm coming in." Bruce announced so as to not startle the girl. To him she was like a scared faun ready to run at the slightest sign of what she perceived as danger. He slowly opened the door not wanting to repeat what he did to the poor door earlier that morning.

To his surprise, Amaya was almost dressed but the pants were up to her knees and the coral button down shirt was buttoned wrongly. Bruce let out a relived sigh, since he was expecting to untangle the girl from several articles of clothing.

Then the thought hit him, this would be his new routine if she were to be staying here as his ward. Parenthood would be another huge portion to his already full plate. Juggling two lives was hard enough, adding the responsibility of raising a child would work him to the bone. He had to admit that he would need help, and a lot of it for the upcoming years with Amaya. However he was not alone, he had Alfred for help even doctor Leslie. Hell, maybe even Clark, he's the closest thing Bruce considers as a best friend. One of the closest people who knows the man underneath the mask of Batman and even behind 'Bruce Wayne'. The true nature of Bruce Wayne, a pained soul who vies for a normal life almost too often than what he was comfortable with. Clark was the only person he let in during his adult life. To Bruce, Clark was a person the he somehow connected emotionally and personally. He didn't know how to classify this bond between them, Bruce just assumed it was friendship.

Sighing, he walked over to the little girl sitting on the floor. Bruce could see how Amaya got in this predicament and chuckled at the sight of it. His mind recalled his own memorises of the once difficult task of dressing himself. Upon hearing the laughter of Bruce, Amaya shot him an annoyed pout. However that only caused him to laugh louder. Ignoring the tall man the little girl resumed her valiant efforts to put on her pants, whilst the man's laughter died down.

"I should be able to do it." Amaya still not giving up on dressing herself. "I mean, I remember some bits of the way to do it. You're supposed to pull it up, right?"

Crouching down to the little girl, Bruce guided her feet though the correct opening. "True, but you're supposed to put your feet through the ends first so that the pants won't get stuck half way."

Amaya replied with a soft " _oh_ " as she sat on the her bed. She then gestured to her shirt to see if they were correctly. Bruce then proceeded to correct her shirt buttons one by one.

"You have to count how many holes there are with each button on each side, if they have to be even. You can also leave the top two ones unbuttoned if you want." Bruce explained as he made quick work of the shirt buttons.

"Oh…" Amaya started, "so you don't have to button the first two?"

"Well, it depends if you need to wear a tie."

"Do I have to wear a tie?"

"No, do you want to?"

"I just want something warm to wear."

"Don't worry Amaya, you can just wear a jacket and I'll hand you my favourite scarf to keep you warm."

Amaya looked up to Bruce and met his gave with a smile. "T-thank you." Her soft words reaching Bruce. The man could only reply with a smile as he patted Amaya's head and set his gaze towards the pair of loafers next to trunk.

"You ready to go down?" He asks after gently sliding each shoe to the respective foot.

"Yes" Amaya hopped of the bed and wiggled her toes wishing her shoes making sure if it were comfortable for her.

Bruce opened the door and gestured towards the exit, "Ladies first." the man said with a smile

Amaya let out a soft giggle and curtsied pulling up her imaginary skirt as she replied, "Why, thank you kind sir."

"Okay, let's head down for breakfast." Bruce guided the small girl through the massive hallways and down the equally massive staircase. Never had Amaya felt small, well with what she could remember. Looking up to Bruce did not help with what she was experiencing. The little girl felt exceptionally tiny once she was seated on the oversized dinning table.

Settling on her seat with a minor boost from two old phone books, Amaya could just barely contain her excitement as she took in the extravagant decor of the dinning area. Large windows at one side framed with heavy velvet curtains that reached from the ceiling to the marble floor, exquisite paintings, beautiful marble statues, the huge victorian fireplace with incredible carved details on its marble mantle, chandeliers that looked like crystals cut to perfection as they hung from the high ceiling. The centrepiece of the whole grand room was indeed the dinning table, the dark mahogany wood that stretched from one end of the room to the other. Just like everything in the room it had beautiful accents in a form of highly detailed carvings on its side, the chairs were equally graced with similar carvings changed to compliment the structure. She didn't notice her breakfast until she studied the table. Amaya's eyes widen at the restaurant standard of the food's presentation pristine white plates and silverware that shone immaculately under the light coming from the windows. All this was overwhelming to the little girl for she instinctively knew all of these things where over great value. She had to be careful to avoid damaging such beautiful possessions. However, she did not feel scared or intimidated with this sight at all. Amaya felt something more akin to admiration towards pieces of art within the room. Everything looked beautiful. To her it was inspirational, she wanted to paint a scene such as this with a room as beautiful as this, but it wasn't like she had any paint or a canvas to work on. It was all in her luggage that was on the plane. It's all lost now. All her brushes and art supplies she remembered, gone along with her life.

Bruce noticed the little girl's significant change of body language. The pain always creep in whenever you don't expect it. Even the smallest things could trigger a massive wave of grief. This he knew all too well. The relapse, when he thought he might have recovered. Bruce knew he had to distract her before her mind was consumed by the thoughts.

"Clark is coming over soon," he started, his eyes studying the girl if she heard him. "he'll bring you to Metropolis to get you some clothes and anything you want to feel at home here."

"Clark is Superman right?" Amaya looked up to meet Bruce's gaze, still trying to place names to faces.

"Yes." Bruce gave a short answer before taking a sip of his coffee. He noticed Amaya had not even touched anything on her plate not even a fork. "Aren't you hungry?"

The girl looked back at her plate and then returned her gaze to him with a troubled expression. Now Bruce was worried. "I-it's too pretty…" Her voice sounding rather tense as if she was conflicted to touch the food but extremely hungry at the same time. The man just tried not to gawk at her adorably silly response, however a soft snort managed to escape his lips as he smiled towards the little girl.

"Then it'll taste even better." Bruce said with a laugh. The girl sent him a confused look, as if she was sceptical. To Amaya this would taste just the same as any other stack of pancakes. The statement got her curious if presentation really added to the taste of a meal. She took a small slice of the stack carefully not disturbing the perfectly stacked golden hotcakes topped with berries and maple syrup. Amaya's eyes widened. Bruce was right, it tasted even better than what she expected.

Upon seeing her reaction to Alfred's cooking Bruce hid his smirk behind his cup, recalling the similar reaction with Clark when he first ate dinner in the manor. For the whole meal the pair ate in comfortable silence, the younger relishing the sweet pancakes on her plate. Amaya was now slowly sipping on her hot chocolate trying to warm herself up due to the cold season, she suddenly was curious why Clark would come by instead of Uncle Flash.

"Hey, umm…" she paused catching Bruce's attention, "why is Clark coming instead, Uncle Flash said he could help."

Bruce carefully chose his words to try and explain why Barry Allen wasn't his first choice since the man did made her rather comfortable around a strange group of adults yesterday. "Metropolis is closer to Gotham than Central City, and Clark knows the city more than Flash."

"Oh… so you're closer to Superman than Uncle Flash?"

"In a way, yes" Bruce takes another sip from his cup, enjoying the bitterness of the black coffee. Amaya replied with another soft " _oh_ " and the room atmosphere reverted back to it's tranquil silence.

The sound of soft footfalls upon marble indicated the pair to the entrance of the dinning area. Alfred as always carried himself with gentlemanly sophistication, announced the arrival of Clark Kent to the two. Bruce immediately got up to meet with his friend waiting in the other room. Amaya couldn't help but notice that everyone in the manor had very graceful movements and carried themselves with such refined class. Especially Bruce, knowing he was a son born to an aristocratic family he would be expected to hold himself as such, but his movements held the grace of a dancer it was almost impossible to think that this man was behind the mask of a brutal and rough vigilante of the night. Amaya mentally shock off her observations of the man behind Batman and quickly followed Bruce. However the stopped when she was next to Alfred.

"Are you the one who made breakfast?" She quietly questioned the older man.

"Why yes, little miss. Why did you ask?" Alfred replied.

"Well… I really like you're cooking and how you made it look. It was almost too pretty to eat. But, Bruce said it made it taste even better and he's right." The older man smiled warmly at the child from the honest compliment.

"Thank you, little miss." He bowed slightly before he continued, "Now, we should get ready for your outing with Master Clark. Do you want to bring anything from you bag?"

"Just my pencil case."

"Very well, I shall bring your pencil case in book bag along with your coat. Now, move along dear. I'm sure Master Bruce and Master Clark would be waiting."

Amaya gave the butler a nod before she followed the path which Bruce took to the room where Clark Kent was waiting.

 **Metroplis**  
 **November 23 2004**  
 **1345 hours**

Clark watched the girl take in the sight of screaming children and parents trying to calm them down. This was utter chaos. He thought this place would be free of any customers, especially on a weekday. Oh, how wrong he was. He thought this restaurant was a perfect choice since it had a nice play area for Amaya while he got lunch, he ate in this place many times before but it wasn't this packed and noisy. He notice Amaya look up to him with a confused expression as if it was the norm in this city. Clark gave the girl a sympathetic look to her as if apologising on their behalf.

"Do you guys want a table?" An overworked waiter offered giving a forced smile towards the pair.

"Uhh… what's the occasion? This isn't usually this packed on a Tuesday." Clark asked curious about the large crowd.

"It's a group of tourists on tour over here, I'm surprised they even managed to get to this small place." The waiter gave a tired sigh, "If you guys want a table I'm afraid you'll have to wait for at least 45 minutes."

"Ah, it's fine. We'll just come by next week." Clark politely waved of the offer. "You guys seem busy right now."

The waiter gave a knowing smile to Clark and then to Amaya before turning to his duties. Clark gently took hold of Amaya's hand as they exited the small restaurant. He had to inform Bruce the meeting place had change, but first, lunch for Amaya. They walked in silence before Amaya pointed out a newly opened restaurant.

 _'Bibbo's Diner, nice choice.'_ Clark thought as he took out his flip phone before letting Amaya pick their seats. The place felt like it was a set for Grease, but it had its own unique style to it which made the whole place feel rather welcoming. He had to admit they lucked out on this place, since he always wanted to try out the new restaurant whenever he passed by in his car, but he hadn't gotten the chance to do so.

Amaya peeked from the booth she had chosen in a rather quiet corner of the diner. She could see everyone within establishment, the people seemed relaxed and enjoying each other's company during the lunch rush hour. She couldn't help but smile to herself, Amaya would draw this out immediately. A quiet diner scene with smiling people and Clark in the entrance with a similar content expression as he talked to his phone.

The little girl took out her newly purchased sketchbook and her sketching materials before being pulled into a world where she would not notice anything around her but the paper in front of her. Her mind wandered as she expertly glided the pencil across the paper making beautiful figures and the interior of the diner. Amaya was recalling the earlier events of the day as her body went to autopilot.

Buying clothes was the easiest so far, Clark had a list to follow she suspected that Bruce gave him that. However, Amaya was slightly confused why people would just assume she was his daughter. To her Clark looked much too young for a father. The responsibility of correcting people fell to Clark to explain that the girl was his 'niece', the poor soul was rather flustered to have women come up to him and cooing over Amaya. She had to admit , she did snickered once or twice. Human interaction aside, Amaya was rather pleased with her new wardrobe, cute skirts, dresses, shoes all of them screaming feminine, but her other half of her wardrobe consisted of what young gentlemen would where. All in all, she got enough for her to choose what she could wear depending on her mood.

After the clothes shopping, the pair went, more specifically, Amaya lead Clark to a small art supply shop nearby their current location at the diner. They only had enough time to grab a sketchbook before a call from Bruce reminded them for their lunch together.

Now back to present time, Clark was already seated watching Amaya draw in a trance like sate. She didn't even notice the man taking his seat earlier or the waitress asking their drink orders. He was fascinated at her concentration for the task but Bruce finally arrived turning heads as he walked towards the pair at the end of the diner. Clark looked up smiling at Bruce as he gestured to the little girl still furiously drawing on the sketchbook.

"Amaya" Clark started, "Amaya, Bruce is here." As if the name 'Bruce' was the word that broke the girl's trance like state, she looked up. The girl's smile grew wider as she caught sight of Bruce.

"It's good to see both of you, Clark." Bruce took a seat next to Amaya across Clark. "How's Metropolis treating you Amaya?"

"It's really fun! Uncle Clark was really helpful when we got the clothes. Oh, and there's an art store near here too. Look what Uncle Clark got for me!" Amaya excitedly showed Bruce the sketchbook Clark bought for her. The billionaire gave his friend a look that said 'you shouldn't have used for money'. However Clark just shrugged in reply.

"That's a good drawing of a diner, Amaya." Bruce studied the detailed sketch and looked around. He realised that it was a scarily accurate drawing of the diner itself and he even spotted Clark, again with striking resemblance of the man across the table. "Did you pose for the drawing?" Bruce asked amused imagining his friend standing at the entrance pretending to be on a conversation on his phone. However Clark's reaction wasn't what he was expecting.

"Uh, no… I didn't make Uncle Clark pose like that." Amaya answered for the man, "I just took a look around and then started working… I had to put in a few imaginary thing here and there but it's mostly accurate. I hope." The little girl shyly played with her thumbs as she explained her process to the adults. Thankfully for them she was looking away so that she didn't see their shocked faces while they tried to process the information. The two men looked to each other, with on conclusion in their minds.

This girl sitting with them has undiscovered potential.

"Are you guys ready?" the waitress spoke up as the two men silently thank her for the change of atmosphere.

"No not just yet." Bruce politely smiled making the woman swoon slightly in the presence of the famous and single billionaire from Gotham.

"Well, take your time honey."

Clark handed the girl her a menu as the waitress walked away needing to serve other customers. Amaya quickly took it and frowned after staring at it for a while. Bruce was the first to notice. "Are you having trouble with it?" Amaya could only nod as she place the menu flat on the table and pointed at a dish.

"What's this?" the little girl inquired unable to read most of the words.

"It's a teriyaki chicken sandwich." Clark answered, "It's a bit sweet but it tastes like barbecued chicken if you asked me." Noticing a frown being sent to him from Bruce he continued. "It does Bruce, admit it."

"You just haven't tried real teriyaki then." Bruce replied.

"Is it good?" the little girl asked.

"Yes" Both men replied simultaneously.

"Okay I'll have it then." Amaya smiled as she closed the kids menu and handed it back to Clark.

 **Metropolis**  
 **November 23 2004**  
 **1530 hours**

"Well I have to go, I still have work to do." Bruce announced to the pair as they waked out of the diner with their coats all donned and warmed up for the weather. Seeing Bruce's expression Clark understood that it wasn't Wayne Enterprises. The reporter gave his friend a nod in reply. Bruce knelt down to Amaya's eye level and patted her head, "I'll be back home before dinner, so we can eat together."

"Okay!" Amaya gave the man a warm smile.

Bruce stood straight back up, "Dinner at the manor?"

"Why not." Clark shrugged before he and Amaya waved goodbye to the retreating form of Bruce Wayne down the side walk. Turning his gaze towards Amaya he beamed, "now who wants to go back to that art store!"

"Oh oh! Me!" Amaya bounced happily as she gently tugged at Clark's hand as they proceeded to the art store. Then man can see how different the girl was from yesterday, it was as if nothing happened to her and that she was just a four year old acting like one. He just wished this young girl could have many days where she would be like this, happy and optimistic about life.

 **Secret Sanctuary**  
 **November 23 2004**  
 **1600 hours**

 _"Recognise: Batman 02"_

The Dark Knight stepped out of the light as he keyed in the same authorisation code as he did for Amaya the day before.

 _"Recognise: Zatara. Authorisation: Batman 02"_

He turned to see a man in a magician getup walked out of the same light he came out of.

Zatara wasn't quite fond of the 'zeta beam' transportation, as Batman put it, however upon entering the HQ of the rumoured Justice League he felt a strange magical signature within the compound. He could see why the famous Bat of Gotham would need help in this field, with Doctor Fate retired he was the only known active magician on the side of the angels. However this signature didn't feel malicious at all, from where he was standing.

"Impressive…" Zatara looks around at the entrance making Batman smirk slightly. The Bat then lead him to the epicentre of the magical signature and the magician was perplexed at the intensity of it. He realised this had made a sock wave of sorts, but it is slowly expanding and decreasing in intensity. "This is a problem." He turned to Batman who wore unreadable expression. The magician continued, "It's giving out shock waves of some sort, anyone who has an affinity to the mystic arts powerful enough to pick up on this could bring them to this location."

The atmosphere quickly turned grim as the headquarters of this rather new team was possibly compromised.

"However I could create something to mask this and redirect the shockwaves until it dissipates." Zatara thought of the exact spell as he moved towards the epicentre. "I assure you, this was not made in malicious intent. This feels rather warm, as if it were made from the love of a parent."

"Can you identify it before redirecting the signature?" Batman asked.

"Yes of course, but it will take some time. The signature seems to be encrypted in a way of speaking." He paused trying to decipher the signature. However, there was something attached to it which the magician couldn't place his finger upon. Then it hit him. "There's someone among us."

The Dark Knight was rather confused, at this statement. There was only two of them within the compound unless… He slowly looked around trying to locate this 'someone'.

"She can't be seen Batman. I doubt she could even communicate physically with us." Zatara spoke in a forlorn tone bringing the Bat's attention to him. "We can set her free, this place and the signature is draining whatever she has left."

"Do it, but what is the purpose of the signature and what caused it."

"This woman, caused this. From the intensity of the signature and her condition, it most likely drained her life force to the point where she lost her body and almost her spirit." Zatara paused, shocked as he found out the purpose. "All for a little girl…" He looked towards Batman, who obviously knew who this little girl was. "This woman is a mother. The mother of this child."

Batman looked at the magician showing his emotion, shocked at the development. The mother is with them and somehow her spirit still lives. "We can't help this woman?"

"No… She wishes to be put to rest, she thanks you for taking her _'Dearest'_ in." Batman looked at the magician shocked as if this woman could see everything that is happening to her little girl. This must be the undying love of a mother.

"So… there's way to bring her back even if she wished…" The Bat said softly.

"No… no there isn't. This was a one way trip that cost far too much." Zatara took of his top hat in respect to the woman. The men stayed quiet to reflect on what they have learnt, the cost of the chance for your child to live outweighs anything to a parent. Both of them men understood it far too well, Zatara would do anything to his precious little Zatanna and Bruce remembered how his parents took fatal bullets for him when he was a child. A parent's love would drive anyone to do the impossible.

"Do it." Batman broke the morning silence, "She's been through enough." The thought practically mercy killing this woman disgusted him, but what else could they possibly do. They can't raise the dead even with a body and a spirt, let alone without one of those elements. Zatara solemnly nodded towards Batman as he chanted a spell to place the spirit of this woman.

All of a sudden, a flash of light engulfed the men. Batman was ready to spring into action, however was caught unawares by the sight of a woman in a jūnihitoe or a twelve-layered kimono in front of them. Both men where surprised, practically starring agape at the woman. The woman bowed gracefully towards the two men.

"I thank you greatly for placing me to rest as well as taking in my Dearest, my very own flesh and blood, Man of the Bat and Wizard. I bless you both for your lives ahead." She straightened herself to her full height in majesty and conjured up a modestly sized however, exquisitely cut red diamond pendant with intricate carvings on its gold holder. "Please give this to my Dearest to keep her safe. I shall pull the last of my power in this gem for her safety." She handed it to Batman and looked tiredly towards the sky. "I must go, for now I am fully spent. It truly pains me that I cannot watch over my Dearest and see her grow into a noble person, but I am relived for she is safe and on the right path for greatness. Please tell her, 'your mother, Mikazuki, will always love you no matter where she goes and what she has done.'" Tears that looks like crystals streamed down her cheeks as she slowly closed her tired eyes. The woman quietly faded away with an expression of content and guilt.

 _"I thank you once again, heroes."_ the voice of the woman echoed from the wall of the headquarters, leaving the two men to their thoughts. Bruce looked at the pendant given to him by the woman. He could see tiny foreign words among the carvings, almost too small to be read by the naked eye. The man magnified his lenses to read these characters which appeared to be written in Japanese characters. 'Through hardships and pain I will be your strength.'

Batman looked towards the stunned magician with a solemn expression. Unsure if he should break the silence between them.

"The magical signature…" Zatara spoke with breathlessly, "It's made by a goddess… No wonder it's so pure." The Bat could just assume this woman had intense power to reduce a grown man into speechlessness. A goddess was the mother of Amaya? A human child from a divine being? Now Bruce was utterly confused.

"The child is human, how can that be…" Batman voiced his concerns to the man.

"I am not familiar with the eastern mystic arts, I'm afraid I cannot explain it either. However my guess is that the powers maybe be of Shinto origin and could be transferred to one being to another, if the receiver could withstand such an a power." Zatara tried to recall old stories of eastern gods choosing _'worthy'_ humans to transfer godly powers upon them. He could be right about this, however it is not in his ability to identify what might have happened. Zatara was an expert in western magic, more specifically european magic, he had only heard stories and tales of eastern demons and gods but not seen them in person. This was a whole new territory for the man, he would want to learn more about eastern magics but switching or even learning a new form of magic would take years more of training and dedication. It was more akin to learning how to write with you left hand when all your life you have been using the right.

"I see…" Batman replied with an understanding tone, "We should redirect the shockwave now just in case."

"I'm afraid we can't do that without a shockwave."

"What do you mean?"

"When the woman left, all traces of any magical signatures vanished. It's as if there wasn't any mystic activity that happened here."

"So you're saying this woman was the cause of the shockwaves?"

"Yes." Both the men stayed quiet of a moment. "I can research on this should you want to know more." Batman nodded accepting the magician's help in this situation. He had to know how and what happened to this girl and the mystical elements surrounding the situation. However, he was needed back home.

 **Wayne Manor**  
 **November 23 2004**  
 **1800 hours**

Amaya was quietly drawing on her sketchbook as Clark was reading a book, quietly seated across her. She turned to a new page and begun drawing the man in front of her in an imagined position. The sun had already set and the fire place lit giving warmth to the waiting room near the dinning area. She looked at the clock positioned on top of the mantle shelf, Bruce hasn't arrived yet. She was getting hungry, but the girl didn't want to demand for food like that. She had to wait, even Clark was waiting so why should she eat before anyone.

As if fate had heard her, Bruce walked into the room. Somehow she couldn't hear his foot steps on the marble floor. Amaya smiled to the billionaire. She noticed he was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck that was somewhat form fitting showing off his broad shoulders and small waist giving him a figure of a supermodel. She realised the superheroes looked gorgeous with amazingly fit bodies. Like those white statues she remembered. Amaya wondered if there are normal looking heroes that don't have muscles on muscles.

Clark gave the man a smile not moving as he assumed the girl was still drawing him. "How was it?"

"There are complications." Bruce spoke softly as he dropped on the armchair next to the Man of Steel knowing his superhearing would pickup on it. He looked at Clark with a serious expression and back to the girl who resumed her work. "It's permanent. She can't be sent back. But that isn't half of it, her mother could be a meta-human."

Clark raised an eyebrow in reply.

Bruce let out a quiet sigh, "Her mother sacrificed herself to save her." Clark followed Bruce's gaze to the little girl making quick movements on her large sketchbook. His attention returned to the billionaire as he continued, "Zatara suspects that the woman has abilities similar to a Shinto deity, but he can't immediately pinpoint which one or if it's even possible for mystic abilities to not be transferred hereditarily."

"How will she take the news?" Clark glanced to the girl, still drawing on her sketchbook.

"I just hope she could understand she now belongs in this world and I'll be with her through her pain." Bruce looks sorrowfully at her, "She's been through enough and I'm not going to let anything harm her anymore."

Clark was once again amazed how this man developed such a parental connection towards this girl, however he can understand his feelings. He himself had to admit this girl needed a family and he would be there for her as well, especially after today. A pleasant little girl with a smile that can light up the world should not have gone through what she had experienced. He felt pity towards her at first, cautious about what to say. However, she was very strong, taking her loss one confident step at a time. Most moments she would go quiet as she would remember her past, but she always put up a brave face as she walked along with him. He could see her constantly remind herself to keep her head up and face the world, even though today was just a glimpse of it. Clark now felt a strong sense of repeat, felling pity would just be an insult to the girl. The man gave a knowing smile towards his friend. _'Me too, Bruce. Me too.'_

…

"Little Miss, Masters Bruce and Clark, dinner is ready." Alfred announced. Which gave the trio the signal to head towards the dinning area.

After taking their respective seats and starting their meal, and awkward silence fell upon them. Amaya was the one to break the overbearing silence.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Amaya." replied Clark slightly amused at her shyness.

"You two are very close. Right?"

"Yes" Bruce answered smoothly as he took a sip of his wine.

"Oh…" Amaya pondered on his reply, "So, you two are like… lovers?"

Hearing the little girl's conclusion, Bruce nearly spat out his while Clark froze before bringing his fork to his mouth. Both men looked at each other with widened eyes unsure how to react and flustered at the thought. It was a first time someone said such a thing to them.

"Uhhhh…" Clark looked towards Bruce, equally shocked. "We're not lovers."

"We're just friends, close friends." Bruce elaborated.

"Oh… Okay…" Amaya went back eating her meal, blushing from embarrassment like the two men.

Another wave of awkward silence fell upon the trio, but this time no one wanted to break it. Amaya wanted to crawl in a box to escape this awkward moment she created out of her curiosity. However Clark thought this would be something he could laugh about next time.

The awkwardness slowly went away as a comfortable silence replaced it, since the three moved on from the incident.

…

"Thanks for the help Clark." Bruce walked this friend to the door after dinner.

"No problem, the list you gave was enough for me." Clark paused, "I know why you feel the way you do about the girl. She a strong person, her mother would be so proud."

"She already is." Bruce said in a somewhat bittersweet tone. "Amaya seems to like you a lot."

"Not as much as she likes you." Bruce looked at his friend confused. "I can see her face brighten even more whenever you're around and she looks up to you, figuratively and literally." Bruce smirked at the successful attempt on humour by Clark.

Adjusting his coat, Clark opened the massive mahogany door of the manor.

"Anyways, just call me if you need anything," He smirked before continuing, " _Honey_."

"Good night, Clark." Bruce replied in feign affection subtlety daring him to speak of the incident to anyone.

With a smile for a goodbye, the man left to head back to his own home. Taking a small jewelry box, Bruce head towards Amaya's room. He still had to do a few more things before patrol.

He stopped at the door, preparing himself to break the news to Amaya and maybe even comforting her as he did this morning. She was half his age when such a pain was inflicted to him. Bruce can't imagine what she would feel about this. Looking at the box he sighed.

 _'Through hardships and pain…'_ He thought of those words inscribed upon the pendant, _'I will be your strength.'_

Bruce knocked gently on the door, he waited for Amaya's soft "come in". He slowly opened the door, peeking his head through the slow widening gap. Seeing the girl still drawing on her new sketchbook while sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"You seem busy." Bruce sat on the edge of the bed "That's really good."

"Thank you." Amaya set down her sketchbook and proceeded to pack her pencils. She noticed Bruce looking intently at the drawing on the page. "You can look at the others, you know." He smiled as he gently took the sketchbook and flipped to the first page; it was the diner from today.

Bruce studied the fine details, she was indeed great at art. His eyes landed on Clark, Amaya really did capture his eyes so well. She got everything about him down to a tee, his straight nose, square jaw, messy hair and dorky glasses that somehow hides his identity of Superman. To be honest he called bullshit on those glasses, there was no way that alone would pass off as a good enough disguise. Somehow it worked, but Bruce wouldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting it openly.

The next page was a series of sketches of Clark, once again, reading in different positions. To him it would seem that the girl has a model in the Daily Planet reporter. The girl's spacial perception and way of putting down lines were outstanding, it's as if these were made by someone much older with years worth of practice.

However the next sketch of the next page surprised him the most, it was a stylised version of him as Batman next to the batmobile in the alleyway when she first arrived in Gotham. Though a bit cartoony in nature, Bruce could see the details of his suit and the car drawn with incredible precision. He could even see that the girl took some artistic liberties to his batsuit and the batmobile to make the whole thing look more detailed and aesthetically pleasing.

"Do you like that one?" Amaya crawled next to Bruce ready for bed. "I made a few changes on some things but I really wanted to draw it out."

"It's amazing as always, Amaya." Bruce gently closed the sketchbook and set it on her bedside table. He tucked her under the sheets making sure she was comfortable. "Amaya, I have to talk to you about something."

The girl noticing his tone getting serious sat up giving him her full attention. Bruce breathed trying to string together the right words for the child.

"You're mother was a great woman, you know that don't you." The girl's eyes widen, Bruce could see tears forming quickly threatening to spill. "Was her name Mikazuki?"

Amaya nodded.

"You know she loves you with all her heart as well." Bruce paused. "She's gone to rest now, but she wanted me to give you this." The man place the small box in the girl's trembling hands as she held back her tears.

The tiny girl opened the box to reveal the pendant, now attached to a gold chain. Bruce had to buy a suitable chain that could survive years of abuse and not break, but modest enough to not bring too much attention to it.

A single tear seemed to escape down Amaya's face as she gently took out the necklace. She remembered this pendant.

"It was my mother's, she loved this." She chocked out. "I remember saying that her father gave it to her when she was very young." Amaya snapped her head at Bruce with determined yet pain filled eyes, however . "Please, help me put it on."

Bruce could never deny the girl's request. He could see that she keeps bottling up her pain throughout the day,even right now, she needed to let it all out. Why was she even trying to hold it in?

"It's okay to let it out, Amaya. I'll be here." Bruce shifted closer to the little girl.

"I… I remember mommy telling me to be strong and do not let anyone see me cry more than once, unless…" her breaths hitched, she was trying so hard to not to cry. "Unless it was in a mama's or papa's arms. B-but… I never had a papa… a-and mommy's gone."

The child was trembling, her sniffles getting more and more frequent.

"Then I'll be your papa…" Bruce said softly making the child's head turn swiftly to face him as if she imagined him saying that. "I can be your father, Amaya… You can cry in my arms and let all your pain out at any time. I will be here for you."

Amaya couldn't keep it in anymore. One tear feel, then another followed, soon she was sobbing loudly crying once again for her mother. However this time, she also felt happiness in a way. She finally had a father.

Bruce took her into his arms and rocked her slowly as he did in the morning. He sang a tune his own mother would sing to him when he was younger. He will not let her down, because he will be a father. Her father and nothing would harm her again. Nothing.

 _'Through hardships and pain, I, Bruce Wayne; guardian, hero and father, will be you strength.'_

* * *

Okay so you've reached the end of this extra long chapter. Oh God I hope I didn't butcher anything especially the Japanese culture here.

 **Notes:  
** Amaya (雨夜) means 'night rain'. But if directly translated it's 'rain night' doesn't have a nice ring to it like 'night rain', huh.  
Mikazuki (三日月) means 'crescent moon', however also I think it means 'Moon at the third night'. I'm not entirely sure, since i'm reading the kanji like Chinese so I might be wrong in in my own translation.  
Jūnihitoe ( 十二単) is a type of kimono. However this is the most elaborate and elegant kimono in Japanese culture as I am aware. The jūnihitoe, is worn only by women of the royal court and it consists of twelve layers and would weigh about 20 kilograms. The older and less used term of the form of dress is Karaginu Mo (唐衣裳).

 **Replies:**

DarkDust27: Thank you ^^ actually the team will make appearances here and there, however Amaya would be the youngest age wise.

Digidestined10: Thanks man (OwO)

silentmayhem: I'm glad you're enjoying it, Amaya would totally act like a older sister to Dick ,even if he's the older one (shh don't tell him tho).

WinterSparks852: I finally updated! *sweats profusely* Thanks so much for your support, there's no way I'd abandon this yo.

Thanks again for stopping by and having the patience of a saint to wait for my update. The next one I'm not sure when it'll be out but hopefully it ain't two months away /shot  
Anyways please follow and favourite if you've enjoyed this story so far and don't be afraid to leave a review too.  
Until next time!

-el


	4. Chapter 4: The First Painting

****I beg of your forgiveness for not updating for so long.  
Life just REALLY wanted to screw me like there's not tomorrow.

BUT good news, I'm going on a short (hopefully relaxing) break from pain so maybe I can update it soon(?) (god I hope I can update it)

((why on earth am I posting this thing in July... this would fit December perfectly tbh...))

* * *

 **Replies:**

DarkDust27: Amaya and Barry would totally troll the League with Wally and Dick tbh. I pray for poor souls who would be caught in their shenanigans... ((wait you ship Supebat too?! /slapped))

silentmayhem: Thank you so much, I actually got through it without any problem so I'm just waiting for the orientation now((I praise the heavens for that)). Yes, Amaya would have 'something' special to her but it's not gonna be super important to the story actually, but I think it would be cute to write about her trying to get used to it.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I **DO NOT** own any DC related elements in this story, be it characters, places and fictional brands created by DC.

I **DO** own Amaya, her mother; Mikazuki, Elliot (Ellie) Kenway, Isaiah Kenway or any upcoming original characters within this story.  
(Yes the surname 'Kenway' was intentional, I liked it when I played the AC game BUT they are not the characters. I just kinda like how it sounded)

* * *

 **Wayne Manor  
** **December 23  
** **1825 hours**

Amaya dusted her rather puffy red dress as she waited nervously in her room. It had been a month since her 'arrival' and there was some progress with her origins at most, Amaya met this man called Kent Nelson a few days back with another man called Zatara. Both of them seemed friendly enough, she didn't know who exactly they were until she made physical contact with them. From that moment on she knew their 'second lives' it was the same with, Bruce, Clark and the member of the Justice League.

However the girl could only gain such information from those people, Alfred and the people she would bump into, gave her nothing. She wondered if this was related to her life before, she knew most people here were characters of some kind. Amaya couldn't seem to remember how much she had read about these characters but she seem to gain information that are only up to date with the present time, but that didn't stop her from theorising about future possibilities.

The meeting with the two magic users was pleasant, given the fact of rehashing of painful memories of her mother. Amaya remembered the words 'Shinto' and 'Japanese' being thrown around in the conversation between the adults. The girl couldn't help but ponder over the possibility of her being of Japanese origin, that could explain the weird characters on the colourless books that were in her bag.

The little girl fiddled with the pendant thinking about the possible outcomes that would result in finding out her 'backstory', was she just an unfortunate human girl shot through to a different dimension _'just because'_ , does she possess some kind of 'gift', or was it something entirely different. Amaya looked at the brilliant red crystal, a red diamond, Alfred once told her a red diamond was virtually impossible to find the size of hers. She loved the colour and how it felt like it gave her a warm embrace whenever she would feel like the grief would set in again. It felt like someone was with her, not in a haunting kind of matter, more like a guardian angel that was with her. It felt so familiar to her.

The sound of knock brought her from her thoughts, she looked up to see Bruce, now her legal father, by the doorway in a sharp suit with his hair neatly styled for the occasion. He had a dark red vest underneath his jacket and a red tie with a matching red handkerchief. It was her idea to match colours with Bruce, it was a smart idea at that time, but the red dress was rather 'loud' for her and she was feeling rather self-conscious.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Amaya said still fiddling with the necklace. It certainly wasn't loud in the slightest for the billionaire. To Bruce, the dress looked cute on her but it was painfully obvious she was uncomfortable with it. The dress wasn't itchy at all, but the girl looked like she would scratch the living hell out of it.

"It looks great, Amaya." He knelt to her eye level before continuing, "You just have to relax, nobody's going to laugh. I'm sure of it."

The girl gave a look as if asking for further confirmation. He didn't blame her, it was the first time Amaya was brought out in the public eye. First impressions always count, in this lifestyle.

Bruce gave a reassuring smile, which the girl returned with slightly less enthusiasm. Straightening to his full height he offered a hand to the little girl in the usual gentlemanly fashion.

Once again, walking through lavishly decorated hallways in the manor. The pair arrived to a massive hall where most of the guests mingled around, with long tables with a huge selection of food and pastries all exquisitely presented. Elegant christmas decorations that shone silver and gold as the light from the chandeliers reflected from them; there were several christmas trees in the hall, all of them in gold and silver decorations with hints of red sprinkled on them. The hall was massive to say the least. Even after a month of running around the manor, the little girl was still amazed at how massive the whole building was. However she knew the lower floors were used for occasions such as these, the upper floors were primarily used for the owners of the building. The manor had two kitchens, one for the occupants that was used daily and a restaurant sized one located closer to the halls such as the one Amaya was currently in. She couldn't fathom how Alfred could maintain such cleanliness in such a huge home.

The chatter ceased as all eyes turned towards the Wayne pair, more specifically Amaya. The guest were subtly sizing the child up as if looking for similarities between the man and his 'daughter'. They did find similarities but Bruce had far too masculine features to match with the little girl and the fact that she seemed to have an asian heritage.

However, either way, they would deem her as a child born out of wedlock, due to Bruce's 'activities'. She was a bastard daughter to them, but an obviously loved daughter nonetheless and she would be the heiress of the Wayne fortune which would be a great asset for any one of them. All they had to do was bring the child into their family through marriage. The guest with sons similar to the girl's age silently rejoiced, they just have to make them win the girl's heart.

"So this the famous 'mystery child' the press had be raving about." Oliver Queen walked up to the billionaire and gave a playful pat on his shoulder. Bruce shot his friend a sarcastic smile as the fair haired man bent down to meet this little girl. He was trying to come up with a greeting for the rather tense girl. He wasn't exactly the best at breaking the ice with a kid. "Hey there… I was expecting you to be a bit taller, how old are you again?"

"I'm four." Amaya peeked from behind of Bruce's leg. The girl spoke at tab bit louder as if somewhat offended by his remark. "And I'm not that short, all of you are just _really_ tall and I'm still a kid."

"Ahh… I see now…" Oliver gave a light chuckle, trying not to make things more awkward between the two.

"There wasn't anything covering your eyes Mister, of course you can see." Amaya said as-a-matter-of-factly, however she made a small smirk as Oliver's expression changed, causing the man to laugh.

"Look out Bruce, she has sass." The man gave a good natured elbow to his friend after gently roughing up her hair.

Once again, the strange phenomenon occured at Oliver's touch. Amaya felt like a voice was reading out a profile of his secret life.

 _'Green Arrow, real name, Oliver Queen, a hero stationed in Star City, California. He started his crime fighting in the year 2001 and has joined the Justice League in earlier this month. He is highly skilled in archery and in hand-to-hand combat as well, he uses a large variety of trick arrows as his main tool for combat. Highly proficient with long range combat, but is not limited to it. He possesses no superhuman abilities.'_

Amaya kept her eyes on the blond man as he continued to poke fun at Bruce; she was studying him. Another powerless hero, just like Batman. The girl greatly respected people such as Batman and Green Arrow, it's hard to go toe to toe with superpowered villains regularly even with superhuman abilities. Maybe she was biased, but it didn't matter, she doesn't need to voice out her favourite hero to the world. They were all incredibly respectable people in her eyes, all of them had immensely noble hearts even if they didn't show it to the public eye.

"Yes, but you know Oliver, I'm bettin' the girl got it from him." A man from behind Amaya spoke with a smooth voice that had an extremely obvious English accent.

"Ellie! I thought you wouldn't make it!" Oliver practically beamed as an equally tall man walked up towards the trio.

This 'Ellie' oozed the same grace the Bruce had; Oliver did hold himself in an equally dignified manner however it was less noticeable than the two men. 'Ellie' had light brown hair that was a borderline blond, and tired grey eyes, light freckles on his face and incredibly pale skin. The man's appearance would scream 'Irish' if his hair was red and eyes were green. Like everyone in the room he was dressed formally in a suit that was probably very expensive. Though he was tall from Amaya's perspective he was significantly shorter than Bruce and Oliver, she could even point out that he had a similar build as the two men. _'Another hero?'_ Amaya kept staring at the fair-haired man with an analytical expression.

"It seemed that the weather was fair enough to go across the pond, it's amazing really, considering the season right now." 'Ellie' explained to the two men. "Oh, I nearly forgot." The mana produced a beautifully carved wooden box and gave it to the little girl. "I heard you're quite an artist, love."

Amaya was quite shocked at weight of the box and the fact that he actually got her a present when she was only here for a little over a month. She gawked shifting her eyes from the book to the man and to Bruce and then back to the box. In the back of her mind she recognised a box like this but she couldn't quite remember to details, she knew it was of immensely great value. It was indeed a high quality artist grade brand of some sorts.

As soon as the girl opened the box she almost dropped it. It wasn't _just_ an impressive watercolour paint set, it was a brand she remembered. The brand she remembered master painters used, the brand that commanded an incredibly high price.

 _Old Holland_ [*]

It was the same set she remembered from before, the same type of paint her mother bought for her as a present. For an event similar to this that felt like it happened long ago.

"A-ah… Uhhh… Thank you… umm…" Amaya was still trying to process what happened. She felt a familiar pain, but it wasn't like before when it would be paralysing and she would want to curl into a ball. It felt bittersweet in a nostalgic way, remembering warm memories without _that_ pain was a first for the girl. The man studied the girl's expressions change subtly from being flustered to a smile with unexpectedly mournful eyes. He had to admit it was strange for a little girl to behave as such, it was looking into the eyes of someone much older. "Thank you, Mister. It's really nice…" The girl spoke with more confidence.

Amaya looked up quickly covering up any sadness she might have showed; it wasn't polite to show it to someone who gave her a present, especially something as special as the paint set. She quickly tried shaking off the negativity by imagining the paintings she could make with these lovely colours. It was effective to say the least, art always help with calming her or just being there to release any bottled up emotions she had. Art was her confidant. Art was helping her heal, wether she knew it or not.

"You're welcome, love. Oh, you understand that these paints are somewhat toxic, so please be safe when using them, dear." 'Ellie' warned the girl and gave a glance to Bruce. He didn't know the child would be this young, but he can trust her father to guide her when using the paints. To his surprise the girl's response was unlike what a child would say.

"I know this types of paints, Mister. I won't be using them unless the drawing was _really_ special." She brought the box closer to her as if hugging it. "These are really special, thank you again." She paused before turning to Bruce, "Umm… Where do I put this down?"

"Just pass it to Alfred, honey. I'm sure he'll put it in your room." Bruce gently pushed Amaya towards the butlers general direction. "Why don't you walk around or have some cake if you like. You don't have to stay in one place."

"O-oh… Okay." Amaya replied dumbly, cautiously eyeing the crowd that went back to their own conversations when Oliver approached the pair. She hurriedly scattered to Alfred in the second entrance that led to the staff room where the servers are coming from.

Passing by the table she caught sight of the many desserts available. Amaya made a quick glance over the selections, and took something that resembled a pink cookie. She nibbled on it as she made her way through the crowd, trying to ignore the not so subtle stares. She sent praise to the heavens when she quickly came to the butler's side, at least now she didn't feel like she was alone under the spotlight.

"Why what brings us here, little miss?" Alfred took a break from sending out orders to the servers as he saw the child approach him.

"A man gave me this, but I don't know where to put it down." Amaya lifted the box to a comfortable height where he could take it.

"Leave it to me." Alfred gently took the significantly heavy box from her. "Why would you mind telling me who gave you such a lovely present?"

"A man called 'Ellie', he talks like you actually."

"Ahhh, that would be Elliot Kenway, he's a rather close friend of Master Bruce."

"Close like Uncle Clark?"

"I'm afraid Master Clark is the only one that close to Master Bruce."

"So Uncle Clark is like Papa's best friend? And Mister Ellie is a good friend."

"If you put it that way, that would be correct." Alfred paused as he shifted his grip on the box. "Run along now, I recommend trying the chocolate cakes, since you seem to love anything chocolate."

"Okay." Amaya smiled up before scampering off to the same desert table she took the weird looking, but tasty, cookie from.

…

"Your girl acts older than her age, Bruce." Ellie pointed out as his gaze, as well as the two other men, followed the retreating form of Amaya. "I almost thought I was talking to someone our age, maybe even older."

"She does that sometimes…" Bruce replied recalling the numerous times where she spoke and acted the way a proper adult would. It was jarring at first, to have an extremely mature and insightful conversation with a four year old. However, the frequency is slowly decreasing and Bruce noticed the girl was acting her age more and more often, which was a good sign to be honest. It was a sign that she was recovering and slowly being able to be carefree like a child her age should.

"Bruce!" A familiar voice to his right, brought him from his thoughts. Glancing to the source of the sound, he spotted Clark Kent walking towards the small group, who surprisingly, made it for the gathering. Once reaching the trio the reporter gave the two fair haired men polite smiles. "Oliver, Elliot it's nice to see you."

"Clark, I thought you'd be back in Smallville?" Bruce wondered as he grabbed a drink from a passing server. He a small sip of the alcoholic beverage later slightly grimacing due to the overly sweet taste.

"I told Ma I'll be home tomorrow in the afternoon." He paused taking a quick glance around continued with a subtlety more serious tone. "I'm here to talk to you, in private."

"Okay." Bruce hands Oliver the glass, who had a somewhat confused expression on his face. "Can you two keep an eye on my little girl?"

Both men gave Bruce a warm smile and nodded in agreement. Looking out for the girl seems easy enough, the problem was the other kids or adults in this hall. Ellie separated from Oliver to cover more ground in search of the little girl in a red dress.

…

The two men entered the private Wayne Family library, located in the second floor. The room was huge and lavish in appearance, just like everything in the manor. Even though the great Man of Steel was quite intimidated of the power and wealth his friend possessed. The feeing was still evident, though he was one of the few regular visitors of the building by far.

Clark looked around noticing that the second floor has several piles of books strewn about in the walkway above. He wondered if Amaya knew how to read proper books and advanced sentences. The last time he spoke to the girl was when he took her shopping, but he continued to listen to her talk about her day since he told her that he could hear her even if he's a city over. Though it was one sided due to his workload, listening to her happily reporting to him about what happened, be it the dinners with Bruce or the several outings she had gone. He was happy that she was comfortable enough to speak openly about how her day was. Clark was quite proud to be a type confidant to the girl in away whenever Bruce was unavailable.

"Amaya spends most of her time up there?" Clark pointed at the walkway, he could still see how recent the books were disturbed.

"Second only to her new art room." Bruce sat down on the large leather chair whilst gesturing to him to sit across him in an identical one. Once the reporter took his seat he continued. "Is this about Amaya?"

"Yes." Clark's tone was serious mirroring the man in front of him. "Your contacts in Japan allowed me to build a Zeta landing port in their property. Travelling to the country would be easy for the girl, but Bruce like it or not we have to let Amaya recover from 'that'. She needs to be able to ride a plane."

"Do you think I don't know that Clark? Because of _that_ , even the thought of flying terrifies her; now imagine her sitting in a plane for _fifteen_ hours." Bruce massaged his temples as he let out a tired sigh. "The problem now is staging her the international plane ride… are you sure J'onn would be okay with it?"

"He offered it, Amaya would be with me until we can make the switch." Clark reassured the billionaire.

"How long will the testing period be?"

"It would be ready for regular use by the second half of February, the first week of March at the latest, next year. I'm not sure yet, but they already started testing so it would be earlier."

"I see…" Bruce leaned back into the seat, processing the information "So… Yoru actually allowed you to build it in his dojo?"

"Ah… he actually had me make a separate shed next to his home for the machine."

"That's surprising—"

Bruce was cutoff by the sound of the door opening with a familiar voice talking to another voice that resembled a voice of a you boy.

"The library has a lot of books that you'll like. I usually stay up in the upper floor that the bottom one, it looks prettier up there." Amaya's voice excitedly explained to this lucky guest that received the privilege of visiting the remarkable collection. Her steps were approaching the leather seats since the lights were turned on in the room. "Ah! Papa! You're here!"

"Why isn't Ellie and Oliver with you?"

"Oh! I asked them if I can bring Isaiah to see the books. He likes books too."

"Isaiah? Isaiah Kenway?"

"Yes, Mister Bruce." The boy's voice entered the conversation. The billionaire stood up trying to catch a look of the boy.

The boy was easily taller than Amaya and looked significantly older than his daughter. He had the same eyes and freckled face however none of the fair hair and pale skin Elliot Kenway had, the boy had darker skin and straight ebony locks. Those came from his mother.

"You're much taller than when I last saw you."

"I'm the tallest in my class now Mister Bruce."

"Are you? You're nine now, am I right?"

"Yes, Mister Bruce."

"Just call me Uncle Bruce, you three enjoy yourselves now." Bruce walked out the room smiling at the children and the reporter. "Have them back in an hour, Clark."

"Will do, _Honey_." The man sent a smirk to the billionaire as he flinched at the word. Bruce sent the reporter an annoyed glare before gently closing the door to the sound of three different types of laughter being muffled by the thick wooden door.

Bruce's mind wondered to the numerous times Clark dropped those terms unexpectedly, whether it be meant to poke fun at him or something else entirely. He was noticing the Clark acting more and more _strange_ lately. However The billionaire elected to ignore his musings on the subject and decided to go back to the party where he knew he was needed. The room filled with people with invincible masks on just to impress others, with a handful of others who are still honest and humble.

Bruce sighed as he steeled himself to face those people which were always around him since the day of his birth. It was the life he himself lived.

As he opened the same mahogany doors to the hall, he puts up his invincible mask as well.

 _'Time for work.'_

…

 **Wayne Manor  
** **December 25 2004  
** **1135 hours**

"Papa, Papa! Wake up!" a little girl was next to the sleeping billionaire shaking his shoulder in an effort to rouse him from sleep. Amaya was incredibly excited to spend her christmas with her 'father' and unwrapping the generous amount of presents people have given her. She didn't even sleep the night before because she was that excited, the girl was practically bouncing in anticipation.

A tired 'okay' was muffled by the pillow as the man pulled up the covers to cover his head. Bruce was exhausted to say the least, the night before was a mess Bruce Wayne. Somehow the news of Amaya being his child resulted in several families wanting to match up their sons to her in an attempt to gain his inheritance. Bruce had to decline in the most polite way possible since several of the families were business partners to Wayne Enterprises. Though he felt extremely protective for his 'daughter' and was clearly insulted by the fact those families simply regarded the girl as a stepping stone to climb the social ladder, he had to try and hold his tongue to save face. He would have easily declined in the rudest way he could possibly dish out to the high and mighty 'elites'.

"Papa, come on it's already eleven thirty five!" Amaya shock him with more strength, she was clearly getting more annoyed of Bruce's desire to just stay in bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Bruce tried pushing himself up to a sitting position, his eyes still half closed and his hair was a mess. This sight of a groggy Bruce Wayne was something incredibly different from the well groomed and sophisticated businessman Amaya had come to know. The girl let out a little snort as his two locks of his hair were sticking up looking like the cowl, the man gave the girl a confused look before he was pulled by the arm by her. "I still have to get ready, Amaya."

"There's no more time! Let's go!" Amaya lead Bruce to the family room that had the Christmas tree, decorated by the girl and the butler. Under the tree was a huge pile of presents received by the party guests and the members of the Justice League.

Bruce took a seat near by the tree while Amaya went through the pile segregating them by their intended recipient. The man looked on with a tired but content smile as Amaya was making quick work putting them in groups.

"Papa, this pile is yours." Amaya was now standing between three piles of presents one notably bigger than the others, she was pointing at one of the smaller ones. Bruce got up and knelt beside his daughter as she started opening the presents in her pile. "Papa, look it's from Aunty Diana." The girl was holding up a golden hair pin with red crystals, Bruce guessed it would be rubies. "Oh and look at what Uncle Barry got me!" The man noticed Amaya was going through several issues of what seemed to be background references; a volume for European buildings, another for Middle Eastern architecture, natural landscapes of the African and European continents, one for the notable places of visit in the South East Asian region, and lastly a volume dedicated for distinctly Japanese backgrounds. Bruce was incredibly impressed at the lengths Barry took for this present of her's, reference books are hard to come by for an average Joe.

The billionaire and his daughter continued opening their own presents, the younger excitedly showing the other what she received from the other guests of the Christmas Gala and the League. Bruce could only smile on as Amaya's smile was starting to reach her eyes. He too, noticed less nightmares of that night, less pain resurfacing at unexpected moments, and most importantly more positive feelings he started to experience through out his day. To think a month could make such a difference in his day to day life. Maybe things would get better for the two of them.

"I see you're finally up and about Master Bruce." The voice of Alfred the butler brought the pair from opening their presents by the christmas tree. "I've brought your breakfast Master Bruce and some hot chocolate for you Little Miss."

"Alfred, come join us." Amaya gestured for the older man to take a seat with them on the floor. "You have presents too!"

"Is that so, Little Miss?" Alfred crouched next to the pair with one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Please, joins us Alfred." Bruce smiled to the butler urging him to be a part of the 'event'.

…

The three went trough the presents rather quickly. However Amaya suddenly froze, her expression changing as if she just remember something important. Bruce was immediately concerned, but Amaya spoke up.

"I have something for you too, hold on." The girl urging both men to stay where they are whilst she quickly exited the room. This sudden behaviour caused both of the men to exchange looks of cluelessness to each other, but the younger had a hint of concern compared to the other.

A few moments passed before the light and frequent footfalls were heard coming towards the opened door way.

Amaya was impressively carrying a large canvas of sorts draped with a white cloth she must have found in the storage area. The girl set the canvas on a chair, before standing in attention next to it.

"It's not dried yet so I had to put on something to protect the paint from the cloth." Amaya was fiddling with her necklace as she spoke. "I really hope you like it."

She gently took of the cloth revealing a beautiful painting of Thomas and Martha Wayne, however there was two slight differences from the pictures and paintings within the manor. It wasn't the same passive expression on their faces either, they had smiles as if they had laughed right before posing for the painting itself.

Bruce knew the big difference wasn't the warm expression they had on their faces. It was something else entirely.

The couple looked _older_.

They looked like what they would be if they we alive. This cause a knot to form in Bruce's throat as he felt his eyes begin to form tears. All the man could do was stare at the painting wide-eyed. His hands were trembling as he tried to touch it, but he stopped himself as he remembered the paint not being dry.

Amaya looked on as she saw the reactions of both men. Alfred was shocked but somehow his expression showed he was reminiscing the time when the Waynes were alive and when Bruce was actually happy.

Bruce was another thing entirely; Amaya, honestly, never saw the man looked so _vulnerable_. She was actually regretting painting the piece. The day was going swimmingly before she practically reminded the poor man about the death of his parents.

Amaya bowed her head trying not to make eye contact with any of the men. Even if she meant well, how could she do this to the people who gave her a warm home and a support system that will help her recover. How could she be so idiotic, it was too early to do anything like the painting. She looked away in shame as she saw, in her peripheral vision, Bruce wiping away tears.

"Amaya…" His voice came out soft, but drenched in emotion. "Thank you."

Her head snapped towards him at the words. It was her turn to be shocked.

The girl saw the face of Bruce Wayne, her father with tears in his eyes, smiling warmly at the painting.

He was smiling at his parents.

And because of that, Amaya was happy.

* * *

You have reached the end of the chapter.  
Oh god, I hope I don't take too long to put up the next chapter.

 **Notes:**

 _Old Holland_ [*]  
This is arguably one of the best brands of paints in the world and the most expensive.  
[As an artist myself, their quality is amazing and reasonable if you're paying so much for one tube of colour, if you're a professional painter who has many years of testing out other good artist brands. I'd LOVE to try it out, honestly. But it's so expensive. (I cry every time i see the price tag of one SMALL paint tube)]

[[just ignore my 'broke artist' ramblings. OTL]]

Anyways, feel free to leave a review or follow and favourite the story if you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon's Home

HOLY CRAPPU YJ IS FINALLY GETTING A NEW SEASON! /ugly sobbing

Forgive me ( QwQ)

You guys must have thought that I've abandoned this story, but my first term of college seemed to take A LOT of time from me... OTL

I hope you guys aren't angry about the long ass wait...

* * *

 **Replies:**

Mep101: Thank you! (^^ )

silentmayhem: I plan on making Bruce more fatherly. I don't know about you but, a fatherly Bruce is one of my favourite aspects of Batman. I see the league working like family, especially for the younger heroes. I'm glad that you're enjoying the interactions between Amaya and Clark. ( OwO)

DarkDust27: OMG museum heist! That has got to be the smartest ship name I've seen. That ship has been through a lot though... I can imagine the pain... OTL

Amelia Loves Anime: Hello fellow artist! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm trying my best to steer away from a cliche-y plot, but I'm grateful mu OC managed to be relatable in a way. ( ^^)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I **DO NOT** own any DC related elements in this story, be it characters, places and fictional brands created by DC.  
I **DO** own Amaya, her mother, Tsubasa, and any upcoming original characters within this story.

* * *

 **Secret Sanctuary  
** **15 March 2005  
** **2200 hours**

The base was rather busy as a few members of the League — including Hal for some reason — were making final preparations for Amaya's departure to Japan. She was indeed rather embarrassed for making the League put in the extra mile for her. Amaya couldn't be even more grateful for that.

Bruce on the other hand was rather prideful to accept help from others on issues which he believed he can shoulder. To him involving more people than needed would just make the problem much harder to tackle due to an overwhelming amount of inputs from said people. In short he'd rather do it his way. The way he would be the most comfortable on following. He was somewhat regretting the time he shared this problem with Clark. Knowing the farm boy, would have had the League help out with this. Yes, he was rather annoyed by this but he still appreciated to gesture from his team; though he won't give Clark the satisfaction of admitting it to him.

Bruce was more than ready to book out a whole plane and hire selected staff to 'cover up' the fact that Amaya would be using the Zeta Tubes, but Clark and Amaya won't have any of it. They argued against that; Clark pointing out the ridiculous amount of money needed, which he could easily spend. However, Amaya didn't want him to travel alone and insisted on him to go with J'onn since it would be better to travel with a friend. Bruce was honestly used to travelling alone or being alone in general, but he couldn't say no to that. J'onn was an interesting person to have as company. He was the most professional among the league; which Bruce greatly appreciated when he had to deal with Hal and Barry's antics, however he does have weird quirks just like the rest of the team. With him, it was cultural differences between martians and humans. He was still learning much of human pop culture and social cues. J'onn had to learn them not only because of his power set and the ability to shape shift to many forms, but because of blending in with Earth's society. A martian would definitely stand out. Like an incredibly sore thumb.

The billionaire — currently as Batman — was seated next to Amaya as the preparations are nearing completion. Both of the parties didn't talk. They enjoyed each other's presence. It would take Bruce a day to reach Japan, whilst Amaya had to wait. He couldn't help but worry since he would be separated for some time, but he trusted Clark and he knew the farm boy wouldn't let anything happen to Amaya; in which he was proud to call his daughter. He watch from his peripheral vision as the girl sketched the members of the League one after the other in quick succession. He was still rather impressed by her unnaturally advanced skill in art. He loved her sketches of the manor with Alfred and himself just having a 'normal' life, it gave him a hope that on day his mess of a life could be like that. He loved how easily Amaya could imagine scenes like that. How wonderful it would be to have child-like optimism again. However, it wasn't always like that. Those sketches were her fantasy of what a happy life could have been, her wishing to rid herself of the trauma of what she had went through. If only it were that easy.

The girl was working on a sketch of Diana now, making quick work of what body position she would draw the woman in. It was always rather fascinating to watch the process, but he knew Amaya would get rather self-conscious if people were watching her work; so Bruce let her be as they quietly sat next to each other while the members of the League were finally finished with preparations.

"It's ready." Superman announced, bringing the attention of the little girl. He was dressed in street clothes and had a duffle bag with him for some necessities Amaya would need for the day she has to wait for Bruce to arrive via airplane. Clark was patiently waiting by the zeta port for the girl. The Wayne pair walked towards him. Amaya now clutching her sketchbook as she held Batman's hand.

Bruce loosened his grip on Amaya's hand letting it fall. Kneeling down to be at eye level, he ruffled her hair giving her a small smile.

"Make sure to stay near Clark at all times alright?"

The little girl nodded in reply.

"I'll see you soon." he said once again warmly. He wasn't expecting the girl to hug him tightly, but he understood why she did that.

"Be safe okay, Papa?" her voice barely audible and oozing worry. He didn't blame her for feeling that way, instead he returned the hug.

"Don't worry, I will be there."

"Promise?" Amaya broke away, eyes conveying a seriousness a child her age could not muster.

"I promise." Bruce said softly, but with conviction. He was sure he will safely arrive in Japan and Amaya need not worry.

"Okay…" The little girl turned to Clark, taking his hand. She looked back at Bruce before giving one last smile and a wave to the others.

And with a flash of white light, the two were gone.

…

 **(九頭竜** **) Kuzuryu Estate, Kyoto, Japan  
** **16 March 2005  
** **1200 Hours**

 _"Recognise: Superman 01"_

 _"Access Granted: Amaya Wayne. Authorisation: Superman 01"_

The disembodied robotic voice announced the arrival of the pair to an old man waiting for them. The old man was wearing a rather simple grey kimono that Japanese men wore. He had white hair, and a matching beard to go with it. Posting a rather small stature and looked rather worn down through his years compared to Clark — but the farm boy was taller than the average male. The old man's eyes showed wisdom appropriate to his years, but they still held the energy and sharpness seen in a man in his prime. This man was old, but he is not weak and his aura commanded respect.

Clark bowed to greet the man. His back was straight whilst leaning forward at a 45 degree angle. The older man returned the bow, however not as large of an angle which Clark performed. Amaya looked at the exchange and quickly mimicked what Clark had did, making the old man chuckle.

"Ah… Kent, it is good to see you once again. I take it that this must be the girl?" The old man said, his accent evident in his speech.

"It's nice to see you too, Mister Yoru." Clark replied with a polite smile. The man of steel place a comforting hand on Amaya, urging her to introduce herself. The girl looked unsure at first, but with a warm smile from Clark she visibly relaxed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Yoru. I'm Amaya." The girl bowed once more. Yoru returned the gesture with more formality.

"Kent, you two may have the guest room. However I would want a word with you. Tsubasa can show Amaya around." The Yoru moved to show a young man, standing in attention right behind him. Tsubasa was very much different to the smaller man. Though he was not like Clark in anyway, he seem to hold himself with the same dignity and atmosphere Yoru commanded. Though to a lesser extent to the old master. He was visibly lean under his western clothes and he looked like he had _something_ underneath his suit. Amaya didn't want to find out, in fear that she might be at the receiving end of what he has underneath his 's eyes glanced to the area where the object could be hidden and Tsubasa notice the cautious eyes of the child as Clark and Yoru conversed on topics both didn't seem to take interest.

Brown met brown, one showing hints of suspicion to the other.

Tsubasa flinched as he didn't seem to make a rather good impression on the guest, but he was not sure what he did that made her feel defensive. Trying to get on her good books, he gave the girl an incredibly warm smile he perfected through his part time job. A waiter in a butler café.

"If you would kindly follow me, Amaya-dono." Tsubasa taking the bag off the floor, then gracefully made his way out the room. The girl followed in suit. She comfortable with his pace managing to keep up.

The walk was rather similar to the Wayne manor, but the difference was the location. This Tsubasa character seemed alright to the girl, though she was slightly on edge with the unknown object he has hidden underneath his suit jacket. The girl knew if Bruce could trust the Kuzuryu estate, she need not worry about her safety, but being away from him gave her a rather cautious feeling. Amaya could be paranoid, but living with the Batman and knowing what he does regularly conditioned her to think that way in such a short time. Dying also contributed with her constant paranoia. She was certainly not fond of that experience. Not in the slightest.

Tsubasa was still rather curious about how the little girl acted moments earlier. This was not natural for a child. Maybe she noticed something about him. Maybe it could be her shyness. But that would make her hide behind the man and refuse to hold eye contact with him. She looked him straight in the eye, as if telling him there was some aspect of him she was not comfortable with. But what aspect. He could not put a finger on it. He felt her eyes studying him from behind. The air was rather awkward for the man. Tense for the little girl.

Whatever it was, it must end. It was eating at him as well as the girl; the awkward atmosphere between them must be dealt with. He would try to approach he once they arrive in their room. Maybe after she manages to have breakfast — or was it dinner. Maybe a nice mochi snack would ease her to comfort within the estate.

Turning left at a hallway intersection he lead Amaya to a rather quaint looking wing of the estate. Just outside the room was a small garden with a nice pond. The garden had such a pleasing aesthetic; light grey — almost white — gravel, with a small pond lined with large rocks with the greenest moss growing upon them, and the largest rock was leaning on an abnormally massive japanese maple tree. The maple tree was the aspect that stole the show for the girl. It was a beautiful crimson colour. The branches bending in such a similar way brushstrokes are made on a canvas. The bark, a lovely ebony contrasting against the light colours of the gravel. It was almost artificial. The way the morning light from the east shone on the leaves made surrounding gravel pink in colour. She was mesmerised. The garden was indeed beautiful. Even with it's small size.

Arriving right in front of the guest room, the man looked back to his little guest. Her pace slowed. She was clearly admiring the garden. He could see her small smile of awe as she continued staring at the garden, the tree specifically. He straighten to his full height. Once again giving the girl a well executed smile.

"Beautiful, is it not?" He stated, voice showing admiration to the example of beauty and grace nature has. Amaya could only nod in reply. "The tree is over three hundred years old. Rather unusual for it's species."

"Do they life for only a short amount of time?" Amaya asked still enjoying the sight of the tree.

"They life for as long as a man lives." Tsubasa replied.

"Are others this red?"

"No… This tree is rather special."

"How is it special?"

"It was a gift from a temple, a sapling grown from it's collection of maple trees."

"Are the trees from that temple as red as this?"

"I believe so, Amaya-dono." He shifted, causing the girl to look towards him. Upon making eye contact; he moved towards the sliding door, opening it revealed a traditionally Japanese room with it's tatami mats and a table in the middle. The room was decorated with a wall scroll with characters the girl could not read and a rather large bonsai plant that seemed rather majestic as well. "Here is the sitting room, your sleeping quarters would be on the room to the right."

The girl could just stare at the room. The difference of furnishing and decor is worlds apart. However both rooms still showed wealth and quality material being used. It was interesting how different a simple guest wing would be. She some how like the difference.

Noticing her stare and silence, Tsubasa began to worry. Was the room not appealing to her tastes?

"Is there something not to your liking, Amaya-dono?" he inquired rather uneasily. Surely the child would enjoy a pretty garden view. Maybe they were wrong.

"Ah, there's nothing wrong. It's just different to my room back home." Amaya smiled as she waved his worried question off. The difference in culture was to be blamed. Tsubasa visibly relaxed. He was worrying for no reason.

"Well, if you would allow me to leave. I will be back with a few snacks." Amaya mumbled a faint okay, giving the man his cue to leave.

The girl plopped on the floor as the man walked away. She laid on the floor studying the ceiling. The air was crisp, and cleaner than Gotham's smog filled city. She took a deep breath. The girl could slowly feel herself drift to sleep. Her body clock was hardly adjusted.

…

"So, Bruce will be arriving by 10 in the morning at Kansai International?" The old man stated. Clark was seated across him, two cups of tea in between the men.

"Yes. I can't thank you enough for allowing the League to build a zeta port inside your property." Clark gave the man another warm smile.

"You do not have to thank me." The old man laughed, "Bruce has done so much for my estate and he is practically part of the family. I do not stay my hand when it come to helping a family member, my boy." Yoru took a sip of sakura tea, enjoying its sweet taste. "I heard that the girl is rather _special_."

"Yes, Bruce wants to track her origins and her heritage."

"I was not referring to that, Young Kent. I've read news of a child with immense talent in the visual arts, and she's currently residing in my estate." Yoru took another sip. "If she wants any materials she may have left, you merely have to approach me; I will see to it that her stay here is adequate to her standards."

"Oh… I see," Clark paused, thinking about the christmas party that showcased the little girls talents. It seemed that news of her gift has spread to the elites of the world. He couldn't help but feel proud of the girl. "News travels fast then."

Yoru chuckled, "I make sure I am up-to-date with what Bruce is up to, he is a good family friend after all." The old master took another sip from his cup, the air around him shifting to something akin to a nosy aunt during a family gathering. "Speaking of Bruce, how did you managed to be so close to the man that even keeps his closest allies at arms length? I'm rather impressed."

Clark let out an awkward laugh silently cursing his situation. "Please don't misunderstand, but it took _a lot_ to break through his shell. I think one factor was shared _interests_ , I'm surprised he slowly opened up to me." He paused letting out a small sigh, "As a friend, I just wish he'd be more open to his teammates, he needs to know not everyone is out to get him."

" _As a friend… I see…_ " The old man smile from behind his cup.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh!? It is nothing to worry about. I was merely thinking out loud." The old man let out a hearty laugh, "Why don't you join me for lunch?"

…

 **(九頭竜** **) Kuzuryu Estate  
** **1930 Hours**

Amaya awoke hungry, she noticed she was placed into her guest bed. Sitting up the girl looked around her; someone had moved her to the bedroom. She assumed it was Clark. The Wayne stretched and stood up shaking away and remaining grogginess. She felt extremely rested, but starving.

Upon entering the shared living space, she was greeted by the wonderful smell of food. Her mouth began to water as she took her seat across Clark. In front of her was a bowl of rice and several plates with various meats, fish, and vegetables. They all looked exquisite, garnished with pretty leaves and vegetables cut to resemble flowers. However she was brought back to reality once she saw her utensils — chopsticks.

"Uh… Uncle Clark," gaining the attention of the man across her, "do you know how to use this?" She inspected the two sticks. They were a simple black in colour with gold bands on the wider end. The girl wondered hoe on earth people in Japan ate with these; she only ate with a knife and fork, and maybe the occasional spoon. Chopsticks are a whole other thing entirely.

"Oh… I should have told Yoru about the chopsticks. Hold on I'll get a spoon for you" Clark was about to get up until Amaya stopped him.

"I want to learn how to use it."

"You do?"

The girl hummed in reply.

"Alright, then" He settled back to his seat, taking one of the chopsticks. "Hold one of the like you usually hold a pencil. Use your pointer, middle finger, and thumb. You should be able to move the chopstick up and down." Amaya easily imitated the action. "Okay that was simple enough. For the second chopstick, you hold it like this between your thumb and your palm. This chopstick does not move while being used. Let it rest on your ring finger." He corrected Amaya's grip slightly, "now try moving the top one."

…

Surprisingly the girl managed to pick up the skill rather quickly. Amaya went through the meal without much issue. She enjoyed the meal; she even ate her vegetables, surprising Clark knowing that the girl was not the biggest fan of anything green.

The pair was just lounging in front of a television screen playing an English movie. Amaya was on her sketchbook drawing as she hummed a song unfamiliar to Clark. The man stole a glance at her work. He could see the beginnings of what looked like the garden just outside the guest wing.

Clark let out a soft sigh,that went unnoticed by the girl. He enjoyed quiet times like this. It was a happy break from his stressful workplace and running around trying to save people. Times when he didn't have to look out for anyone. Times when he can relax. He began to wonder when was the last time he had a proper vacation, or at least a visit to his family in Smallville. To think that he found a time to relax on the other side of the world.

He looked back at the girl — still intently drawing — she was like a breath of fresh air to his surprisingly monotonous life. Clark was sure the members of the league felt the same. They still had to operate in secrecy, letting out the fact that there are heroes working as a sort of task force might raise some issues with the UN. The league may be stationed within US boarders, however many missions require several crossings through international territories. The man just wished to do some good, but how could the world react to vigilantes ignoring international boarders and laws to "bring peace". It was the reality the members had to face in every action they make on the field and maybe in their other lives. He didn't want anyone else carrying this burden.

Clark noticed the time as the movie's ending credits rolled on the screen. _"11.45 pm"_ the clock read. He was rather sleepy, from essentially staying up the whole night; or at least that's how he felt.

"Amaya, you should at least sleep a few hours more." his voice brought her out of the trance like state, she always had when drawing.

"I don't feel sleepy…" She placed her pencil down inspecting her finished work. "I think it's because I feel asleep earlier."

"Do you want to at least try and sleep?"

"That's alright…" the girl paused. "I want to finish this drawing anyways."

"I'll take your art bag then." He stood up grabbing the remote, "Do you want it playing?" Amaya shook her head as she went back working on her drawing. Turning the screen off he placed the remote on the coffee table. He then went off to retrieve the bag Amaya needed, leaving the girl still scribbling on her sketchbook.

…

 **0246 Hours**

Amaya was finally working on the finishing touches of her coloured sketch. Her body felt rather strained from hunching over the piece, she preferred her slanted desk back in the manor. The girl stood up stretching her back, shacking her hands from the strain of gripping a brush for a rather extended amount of time. She noticed a faint light seeping through the sliding doors; walking over she quietly pushed then to reveal the same picturesque garden.

There was one significant difference. A man with greenish hair dressed in a similar way to Samurai. He was tall, long silky hair tied into an elegant high pony tail, revealing delicate pointed ears resembled an elf. He also had — _wings._ Wings that looked like bat wings, but it had a slight green shine un the the light. This man in the garden looked _beautiful_. Otherworldly. Like an angel visiting earth. He seemed to give off a faint glow, as he studied the pond.

Amaya didn't notice she had held her breath until she heard her own gasp for air. It cut through the calming silence like a sharp knife. It made the man's head snap to the girl, his hair gracefully swaying from the swift movement. His face in full view to the girl. Amaya recognised his features. At least, she thought she recognised them.

The just stared awkwardly at each other. The man gawking, while the girl looking like she's currently processing what was happening.

"Ah!" Amaya managed to speak causing he man flinched slightly, "You're the guy who lead me to this room. Right?"

The man slowly nodded still in shock. Amaya beamed from correctly guessing. She was excited that she found a possible model that looked like the embodiment of perfection. She wondered how on earth did he manage to hide his hair and especially his wings earlier. Then it hit her — it was that form underneath his clothes. _"More superheroes?"_ the girl thought.

"Are you wearing a wing right now?" She took a seat on the raised walkway, letting her feet dangle above the gravel. Tsubasa stood where he was, he seemed to relax considerably. Touching his hair line he gave the child a confused look.

"You think it is false?"

"Well… Green hair isn't really natural, unless you colour it at a salon." She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "It's not that it looks bad or anything. I've never seen green hair that almost looked natural. It's really pretty actually." Tsubasa chuckled, as he accept the compliment.

"It is my real hair colour." He clasped his hands behind his back, as he did so earlier. "Why are you not asleep? It is very late for you to be up and about." His flawless face showed hints of concern .

"I don't feel sleepy. Plus I was asleep for 7 hours earlier today."

"Ah yes, I remember finding you asleep on the floor earlier." Amaya's eyebrows shot up; it seemed that Clark wasn't the one to tuck her in then.

"Oh… Thank you about that." The child paused, "so how did you actually hide your real hair?"

This made the man laugh out loud. Of all the things she wanted to know; it was his hair. He expected her to ask about his wings, but he was pleasantly mistaken.

"You do not wish to know the lengths I go through to look like that."

"Awww… Come on tell me. Or is it a beauty secret?" Tsubasa let out another hearty laugh. Though for a while, he debated internally if he should answer he question truthfully. She is just a child. He believes that she wouldn't remember this night when she is older.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"If it's a secret then I won't tell anyone."

"As you can see…" He paused, stretching his wings to it's full size.

"I'm not exactly _human_."

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Tsubasa** means 'wing' in Japanese, written as 翼

 **Yoru** Is an existing character under DC, he appears as the old man who trained Bruce before he became Batman. I just changed his character to relate to the story.

 **Kuzuryu** means 'Nine-Headed Dragon' in Japanese, written as 九頭竜

* * *

And that's it...

I'm currently writing out the next chapter of this arc, once this is done, well be getting a move on with the familiar DC stories.

Why don't you guys chill for a while, let's be excited for Christmas. I already got my tree all decorated too. Do you guys have a christmas tree? Or do you celebrate other holidays other than Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6: Parfait With The Dragon

Okay so college really piled up a ton of work... I'm so sorry this took a long time...

I can't thank you enough for having the patience of a saint for my update

But anyways please enjoy and feel free to drop a review.

* * *

Massive dark wings shone iridescently under the moonlight, captivating anyone in its vicinity. It was not covered with feathers like that of birds; it looked like bat wings, sharp and demonic in appearance. However, it was not grotesque in the slightest. The wings were in fact, beautiful. Kept in pristine condition. Meticulously groomed to achieve its shine. It's movements showcased immense strength and confidence as the owner of the wings shifted showing his audience his pride and joy.

Amaya was entranced with the shimmer and shine of his wings, however she gave praise where it is due. The owner was equally beautiful. Graceful, unearthly and flawless in appearance. He was the embodiment of exotic. She could just sit there and stare on forever, basking in his beauty under the crescent moon's light.

She was rather happy that this character was comfortable enough around her. The little girl figured the owner, Tsubasa, was far too scared of her reaction knowing he was _different_ compared to normal people.

 _"Not exactly human…"_ she repeated his words in her mind. _"Well then, you're not the only strange one here."_

"Then," she spoke up gaining Tsubasa's full attention, "if you aren't really human. How do I describe you?" she paused briefly, giving him an innocent frown, "Surely you'll get tired of me calling you an angel?"

The man let out a light chuckle. If only the girl knew his truest nature, she would think twice about saying that.

He glanced up to the crescent moon, as if he was asking for some kind of permission to answer. He took in a deep breath, once again making eye contact with the little girl. He should not be with young humans as much — even if he is still young as well — when he is in his true form. For they are always too inquiring, too curious about everything. They do not know danger from play. Grown humans, take everything to stride; though most times they just run away in fear.

 _"What have I landed myself into."_ Though he was not opposed to having a friend who does not fear him, even if that friend was a tiny girl.

"Why don't I tell you a story." Taking a seat near the girl, making sure he was at a respectable distance. "Do you know that magic and the supernatural are real?"

"Yeah… I know two real magicians actually." The girl still smiling. "It's not like those fake magicians that hide cards up their sleeves. They are heroes actually."

"Ah… I have heard of western magicians too. But I'm referring to mythical creatures and Gods."

The girl gave him a curious look, "Yes. Gods are real. Well, humans call them gods. They are just more powerful magic users. Very powerful. And very old. Even mythical beings answer to them, they are the highest ranking magic users. In fact they created magic. The highest and the most powerful of them could change and shape the fabric of the universe." He paused, "So I believe the term Gods could be accurate. If you want to describe them."

Tsubasa continued, "These gods needed to establish a civil system to ensure order amongst the magic users and any being related to the supernatural. They needed lieutenants and field commanders because their power could destroy this fragile world just by stepping foot on it. And that's when they looked to the most powerful creatures under them — Angels, Dragons, Demigods, and even demons — if they followed orders."

"Wait… Demigods are like half gods, right?" Amaya asked the man.

"Yes, they are any beings with their blood, or maybe their powers shared with them. Even humans are considered demigods — if they can handle their abilities. Many of them, could not handle the powers — they are too fragile. That is why you hardly hear of any human demigods." His gaze landed on the small body of water. "My family is not human, at least most of them are not. We are in close relations with the gods of Japan, more specifically we are the family in charge of the dealings of anything supernatural in Japan. I am the next in line to take up the dealings amongst the 'nobles' in this country. But my father is still head, and I want to keep it that way as long as possible."

"Are you a demigod then?" Amaya looked up to the moon, still rather high up in the dark sky. _"So… He's not really a superhero then…"_ She then glanced back at him asking another question, "Wait, why don't you want to be the head of the family?"

"Well for the first question, the family name can tell you that we're in fact dragons. It means, 'Nine-headed Dragon' in Japanese, that was what people kept calling us, so we ended up taking up that name." He paused once again finding his words, "I do not wish to be the leader of something as big as this... I would like to be free for at least the entirety of my youth. It is like that saying, 'Heavy the head that wears a crown.' It's not exactly _fun_ to be in charge of the supernatural population of Japan."

"I see…" Amaya stared to the night sky reflecting on what Tsubasa had said. She had heard of that quote, maybe it was from Alfred. It didn't surprise the child that Bruce has _very_ powerful connections. Tsubasa was like an unwilling prince who just wanted to have fun and enjoy life before duties tie him down. Duties that come with power. The girl looked back at Tsubasa imagining him as the head of his family. Was he really that young as he hinted at. She may never know unless she asked, which could be easy enough. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

"How old are you actually." Tsubasa beat her to it.

All she could do was gawk at the humanised dragon. Surely he was kidding, it was obvious to everyone she was just four. However something in his rather serious tone made the girl reflect on his question. He was not wrong to question her exact age, but how could she explain it.

"Do you sometimes remember bits of your past life? Or something similar to that."

Tsubasa hummed in reply, his fullest attention to the unusual girl.

"I don't feel like I'm actually four, at least that how my mind feels. I feel older, but not like an old person." The girl paused, "I don't not know my exact age. Or even the entirety of what I remember beyond my years. So I can't really say my exact age. But I do remember dying."

That was the dragon's turn to stare in shock. He heard stories of beings remembering their lives but not to this girl's extent. The girl went on, with her rather vague explanation.

"It's actually scary — dying. And after the huge mess of actually dying, it's silent and lonely. Or at least, that was my experience. Let's make things simple and leave my age as how I look, it's actually fun being a kid."

She let out a small sigh, laying out on the wooden floor. Amaya stared at the moon letting her mind wonder. The silence was welcomed by the two. Both staring at the sky.

"How about you," The girl asked still laying on the floor. "What's your real age"

"I'm only 15."

"What!?" This caused Amaya to sit back up wearing a bewildered expression. "You're kidding."

"I assure you my true form hides my age well." Tsubasa gave a light chuckle, making the atmosphere less forlorn as before.

"It really does…" Amaya smirked as she crossed her arms, still processing that this _'grown'_ man was actually a teen. "Actually if you think about it, you do look really young when I met you. But how on earth did you act so, butler-y?"

"I have a part-time job." He showed his customer service smile.

"But you're 15, you must have started when you're younger. Isn't that bad?"

"I do not look 15." His smile changed slightly showing a hint of mischievousness.

"Oh." Amaya's smirk grew. "That's sneaky."

"Do not worry, the café owner is a friend's parent. I help out whenever I have the time and get money to spend without prior permission."

"That sounds nice…" Amaya laid back down, she was somehow feeling fatigue.

"You should really sleep now." She heard him whisper. Tsubasa removed his footwear as he stood on the floorboards. He was looking down on the girl, who was starting to doze off. Amaya was studying his face.

 _Was his eyes always turquoise?_

The girl's eyelids felt heavy. Her body relaxing, her breaths getting deeper. She felt her eyes close.

And Amaya was out light a light.

…

 **(九頭竜** **) Kuzuryu Estate, Kyoto, Japan**

 **17 March 2005**

 **1130 Hours**

Huge mansion gates opened to a large luxury car. It was black and sleek; clearly showing wealth of the owner, the Kuzuryu Family. This car was carrying two members of the most powerful group of people. Coming to a gentle stop, the doors were held open to Bruce Wayne — and Amaya Wayne? The girl coming out was not the _real deal_ , it was actually J'onn — also known as The Martian Manhunter — in disguise. His image of her was spot on and convincing, at least to the people who do not personally know the real girl. 'Amaya' smiled towards the servant holding the door for her, keeping up the facade rather well.

The pair were lead to the very room where the zeta-port was held. A relaxed atmosphere has taken over the entire estate, the inhabitants went on their duties rather smoothly. Passing budding cherry blossoms, Bruce Wayne was eager to finally see his daughter once again, but why on earth was he thinking about Clark as well? As they walked closer to the room his heartbeat was picking up, the man couldn't help but wonder why he was acting like this.

"You're getting tense…" J'onn commented from his side, bringing Bruce back to reality. "Is there a problem?"

Choosing not to answer he took a quick glance at the direction of the martian. He gave a graceful snort as a response to the statement. All he wanted was to meet Amaya once again. Was he overly worried? Yes. Should he stop being that way? Definitely not.

Entering the room, he was hit by a rather forceful hug for the one and only, Amaya Wayne. As he looked down he couldn't help but carry her in his arms, retuning the hug. Lord help him when the girl grows up. She pulled away beaming.

"You're finally here!" she exclaimed excitedly, the girl then leaned in to his ear whispering. "I made a friend too."

"Really?" Bruce whispered back, "who is it?"

"Mr Yoru's grandson."

"Oh! That's great, he's a nice boy to be friends with."

Clark chuckled at the exchange. He could hear everything the girl was talking about; it wasn't like she was trying to hide anything. The pair went on to other topics which the farm boy tuned out. He looked towards his martian comrade as he transforms back to his usual appearance. He walked up to J'onn, and gave him a polite nod.

Starting up the zeta port, he gave the gesture towards the billionaire, signalling to him that the Waynes was ready to leave. Amaya looked back at the pair, already standing in front the zeta entrance.

However, before any parting words were spoken, the room doors were opened to reveal the old master of the Kuzuryu Estate. He walked in with sophistication and with the dignity that comes with his title.

"I wouldn't let my guest leave before I could even speak with them." He smiled towards the two league members.

"Oh!" Clark brought his hands up in a polite manner. "We really shouldn't bother you, Mr Yoru."

"Nonsense! I wish to meet another of your community of good people." His hands were folded behind his back, not tense. However a trained eye can see this man is always ready to react. Walking towards the tall martian, he bowed as a sign of greetings. "So this it the ever famous Martian Manhunter?"

"Pleased to meet you Mr Yoru. I am grateful for your approval of this Zeta port." J'onn bowed in return.

"No need for thanks. If it is to ensure swift response to any emergencies in this part of the world, I would gladly contribute part of my home for a port of some sort." The old master waved the statement off. "I believe you might be needed in the other side of the ocean, I should not keep you any longer."

"Thank you once again for your hospitality, Mr Yoru" Clark replied and nodded to the Wayne pair as a gesture of goodbye. Stepping into the zeta tubes, the pair of league members were gone in a flash.

Turning towards Bruce Wayne with a smile.

"It is good to see you once again, Bruce."

…

 **(伏見稲荷大社** **) Fushimi Inari Taisha, Kyoto, Japan**

 **21 March 2005**

 **1600 Hours**

 _Pink._

That was all Amaya could think. Pink ground, pink rain, pink skies. Everything in the temple was pink. She looked up towards the pink trees — cherry blossoms. Clutching her book bag, her hands began to beg to be unleashed. To grab her pencils and slaughter several pages on her sketchbook. She could see the paintings she could do.

Oh how wonderful the aesthetics in Japan was and how different an other worldly it was compared to Gotham! It feels fresh, it feels wonderful! Wide eyed she spun around, taking the scene in. Burning every detail she could see.

The temple she toured was amazing; it made her want to stay for ever, but she was craving for some snacks. Hunger overpowers any need she had. Her stomach comes first.

Bruce looked on from a small distance — with a smile on his face — he has his hands in his pockets, and sunglasses over his eyes. Here he wasn't as big of a public figure as he was back home. Here he can finally relax — at least not being worried about pushy paparazzi. Things are so different, so very carefree when they are away from Gotham city.

"Amaya!" a young voice cut through the scene. Both Waynes looked towards the source of the sound.

It was Tsubasa; he was in his school uniform. Human façade in place, walking towards the pair with a polite smile.

"Oh!" Amaya exclaimed, "Hi, Tsubasa! Are you joining us?"

"Yes, Grandfather wanted me to show you around — ahhh… if you don't might Mr Wayne." He turned to the billionaire with an apologetic expression. Bruce easily waved off his apology. "Ah… okay… Where do you want to go after this?"

Glancing to the young man, Bruce thought of a way to investigate Amaya's origins without the need to drag her around. He was sure he didn't have to trouble the little girl. The younger Wayne didn't have to be stressing over anything during her _'vacation'_. Turning towards the girl, still admiring the sight, he came up with a plan to keep her busy while he talked to some of the priests or magic users in the temple. Crouching down to her eye level he held a calm smile on his face.

"Amaya, I'm going to see some people in the temple" he started, then made eye contact to Tsubasa "Why don't you and Tsubasa, head to a place where we could get some snacks." However after studying the girl's admiration of the scene, he handed her his Leica camera. "I took a lot of pictures, I think you can use them if you want to draw the temple."

Carrying the expensive camera in both of her hands, she looked at the pictures the billionaire had took in their rather short tour. The pictures were great, and it felt natural — as if you were just in the temple grounds itself. It wasn't like those pictures which feels like a tourist snapping sloppy and blurry pictures every 10 seconds on a tour. These were indeed wonderful reference photos. Smiling to Bruce she gave her father an inaudible _"Thank you"_.

"Both of you stick together alright? I believe there are several cafes nearby, just don't go too far. If I don't find you in the next two hours call me." Bruce patted Amaya's head as he stood back up to his full height. "I'll see you later."

The two younger people watched as the man walked back to the main temple grounds. Amaya waved enthusiastically as Bruce set off. Little did she notice a figure walking towards her. However, Tsubasa can feel them, he can hear them, smell them, and even taste them in the wind.

Stealing a glance he notice the figure was old, wrinkled hands peaked out from their kimono sleeves. Their face, in similar state as his grandfather. Tall and slender, like a crane. A woman. She was in a priestess attire. But Tsubasa knew she wasn't human. Her eyes gave it away. She wasn't hiding it. She knew only mythical creatures can pick up the slightest hints of their true form behind a perfect glamour charm. She was wise. And he knew that too.

The young dragon positioned himself between Amaya and the unknown woman. He wasn't sure if the woman was out to get him. But he was sure if any trouble caused by either of them will result in a stern reprimanding from the priests of the temple; maybe even the gods for disrupting as sacred space. Tsubasa knew he will have to participate in some form of standoff. He wasn't ready for this. He was just 15 for goodness sake, and he's going to challenge someone who was probably a hundred times his age. Nonetheless, he had to protect the girl, his pride and the pride of his family weighed on it.

 _"Children these days are so tense to their elders, even on temple grounds"_ The older lady huffed in Japanese, her cool calculating aura disappearing as she spoke. _"But, I can see why they should be cautious towards strangers. Be not afraid, boy. I am here to relay a message."_

Tsubasa's eyebrows rose to his hairline. _"uhhhh… okay… um… if it is concerning the Kuzuryu Family, please speak to my father — "_

 _" No no, my boy. It concerns your little guest over there."_ The woman interrupted Tsubasa before giving a polite greeting Amaya, "Hello!"

The little girl waved back but then turned her attention back to the camera.

 _"What about her?"_ Tsubasa spoke up, still in Japanese.

 _"Her 'father' will not find the answers he is seeking. He must go to Matsunoo Taisha (松尾大社_ _). There his questions will be answered."_ She spoke cryptically, her cold aura finally coming back.

 _"Not this vague bull crap…"_ Tsubasa deadpanned, he had read to many stories with horribly vague answers for any plot progression. He was tired of this cliche and to happen to him in real life is too much.

 _" It's not vague, you dense boy! I have literally mentioned the place that man has to go to find answers to his questions."_ The lady spoke in a scolding tone, her hands resting on her hips. _"Do you know what his here for? Huh?"_

 _"Well at least, don't act like it's gonna be a 600 chapter manga adventure series."_

 _"Give this old priestess a bit of fun now, you awkward little dragon!"_

The comment threw Tsubasa off; he was NOT awkward. Or was he. The heir did think he was rather poised and confident, but he could never know.

 _"Well now… I have to go back to work then."_ The woman spoke up, _" Tell Yoru; 'Aren't you going to treat me to sake?' and tell him it's Minoru (実_ _). Have a good day then."_

 _"Y-yeah…"_ Tsubasa looked on as the woman walked away. "Oh! Amaya?" Turning back to the girl he noticed the young Wayne Taking more pictures of the temple entrance.

The young girl hummed in response, her head tilted in curiosity. She must have made herself busy when Tsubasa was talking to the older lady.

"Are you ready to go?" He adjusted his book bag on his shoulder.

Amaya hummed once again in response.

"Okay. Let's get some parfait!" he started walking, a cue for the girl to do the same.

"I have a question…"

"Hmm?"

"What's a parfait?"

"Really!?"

* * *

"Ohhh… So this is a parfait…" Amaya inspected the dessert. An extravagant parfait that consists of cherry blossom-flavored strained bean paste, cherry blossom meringue, cherry blossom yatsuhashi (八ツ橋), set atop rich green tea ice cream.

"It's a cherry blossom parfait. It's pretty special." Tsubasa rested his chin atop on his palm.

"Oh really? Why is is special?" Amaya took a picture of the dessert. Then proceeded to take a bite. The flavour was subtle but sweet. The scent of cherry blossoms was all she smelt. "Wow… it's so yummy!"

"That's why it's so special, and the fact that you can only get them in the first month of spring." He started with his own dessert as well.

"What!? Why? It's so good, people will love to get this everyday!" She was rather scandalised by the news.

"Ah... Well… Cherry blossoms usually bloom in early spring and then quickly fall off in a week or so. It's hard to get good and fresh cherry blossoms."

Amaya made an 'O' face in understanding. She didn't know that cherry blossoms fall off that quickly, so that's why the temple was so _pink_.

"Hey… Can I see what you drew while we were waiting for our food?" Tsubasa then found a sketchbook being pushed towards his direction. Taking a quick glance of the girl she seemed like she didn't mind showing her work to others, and she was _REALLY_ having the time of her life eating this amazing food for the gods.

As the young man flipped through the sketchbook he was blown away with her sheer amount of talent. The details, the techniques, and the control of the material she commanded was freakishly professional. He could see sketches of superheroes from America and landscapes that seemed to be from her home. However coming upon the recent drawings she had done it just took his breath away.

The sketches of the estate and some of the surrounding views had a specific hazy and relaxing atmosphere. As he flipped a page he came across a coloured sketch of him. Without the human glamour. He never knew someone could capture something and draw it out in incredible detail, all just from her memory.

Something at his peripheral vision caught his attention; it was the server placing another dessert they ordered. It was the special cherry blossom strawberry shortcake. He stole a glance at the girl once again, Tsubasa couldn't fathom that this young girl could be this talented in art. But he remembered their conversation that night. The young dragon didn't tell his father, it was Mr Wayne's business to tell the family head. In fact, Grandfather Yoru was the first person to know of her situation and the reason why the Waynes came here in the first place — whatever it was. He shouldn't look into her problems without her telling him, but the dragon was still curious. He was young, it was a given. Many have mentioned that he was still rather naive. Nonetheless, Tsubasa didn't wan't to cause trouble that could tarnish his family's name. He didn't want to follow a particular fallen noble's footsteps.

He gently pushed negative memories and emotions out, the dragon was supposed to entertain or at least keep the girl company. Stealing a glance, the girl was still enjoying the parfait wearing a blissful expression. Amaya haven't noticed the cake placed in front of her. With a smile he went back admiring the drawing as the girl ate the dessert. The young dragon was enjoying this _'task'_ his grandfather appointed to him.

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 **(伏見稲荷大社** **) Fushimi Inari Taisha -** It's a Shinto shrine dedicated to Inari; the god of foxes, of fertility, rice, tea and sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success.

 **(松尾大社) Matsunoo Taisha -** Another Shinto Shrine, I will explain it in the next chapter.

 **(実) Minoru -** Means "to bear fruit". I think it could be interpreted as "fruitful" or "bountiful".

 **(八ツ橋) Yatsuhashi -** It's a Japanese confectionery; made with rice flour, sugar, and cinnamon, the uncooked version has the texture of mochi.

* * *

I'm so sorry about really slow updates... I'm trying to write the later chapters involving actual characters from DC. We'll probably have a DC storyline in chapter 10... Since I have the "Japan Arc" for another 4 chapters at the most. Don't worry I have the other chapters drafted out. I just need to lengthen them.

See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Masked Blessings

Well I'm still alive. Let me tell you college is STRESSFUL. However I can't help but feel accomplished.

* * *

 **Replies:**

DarkDust27: Daddy Bats is love, Daddy Bats is life. Man I can't thank you enough, you've been here since I posted my first chapter. I really appreciate your reviews by dude.

Amelia Loves Anime: No, thank you so much for reading this and putting up with my slow updates. QwQ

Mep101: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Don't worry it'll take the end of the world for me from writing this.

piperw142: Thank you so much, new chapters might be updated within a shorter time frame.

LifeRox3: You'll like the next chapter. ((/cackling))

Artemis Archer: Wow... I'm honored... I really wanted to show something other than Japanese high schools or things you usually see in anime.

theonlyredarrow: Thank you! ^^

* * *

Anyways this will be the end of the Japan Vacation Arc, don't worry to those who like Tsubasa. He'll be dropping in from time to time. Well, after this chapter it'll be back to the DC timeline. I have a little treat for you guys at the end. I'm thinking of making this thing a regular item in the end other than the boring old notes.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I **DO NOT** own any DC related elements in this story, be it characters, places and fictional brands created by DC.  
I **DO** own Amaya, her mother and any upcoming original characters within this story.

* * *

 **(松尾大社) Matsunoo-taisha "Matsunoo Grand Shrine", Kyoto, Japan**

 **26 March 2005**

 **1810 Hours**

A small hand with in the grasp of a larger one. The owner of the small hand looked up towards the taller figure next to her. Her father. The little girl was Amaya Wayne; daughter of Bruce Wayne, The Batman, CEO of Wayne Enterprise, the orphan Prince of Gotham, and may more titles towards his multiple public identities.

She wondered, why she was going to this place without a guide like the last time. Looking around the little girl noticed people leaving the temple. Was it closing? It probably was. Tilting her head with confusion, she added that observation to her mental list of questions she would later ask. Looking back at her father's expressionless face, then back towards the path in front of her, she started swinging her hand which was held.

This got the older man's attention for a moment. He took a quick glance and saw that the girl was idly doing the actions subconsciously. Letting out a little smile, he went back on focusing on what to ask the priests he was about to meet. He did not know how Tsubasa got this information, however it was safe to assume that it was through a secure source. The Kuzuryu family has the biggest influence and power in Kyoto, and their name demanded respect from others; supernatural or otherwise. Bruce was still curious if he would be able to speak with the priests regarding Amaya's situation. Taking another quick glance of Amaya; the girl who so quickly wormed into his heart — his daughter — Bruce was starting to feel like a proper parent. This feeling of unease whenever she is out of sight, heightened paranoia, or just an overall constant worry all towards _his_ little girl. It wasn't something he felt before, though there were similar instances when he was wearing the suit, but those were still different. His mind wandered to the thoughts of his parents, and their feelings and behaviours towards him; were they _just_ like him? They had to be, why else did they—

"Mister Wayne?" an unsure voice with a heavy accent called out for the man. Bruce's attention turned to the source. It was an old priestess, donned in the traditional attire. Her hair already white, wrinkles already apparent on her face, however she was still very beautiful.

"Yes?" He replied, in his usual polite voice.

"Ahh…" The woman's face changed to a more relived expression. There was something about her that gave of an unearthly aura, the billionaire decided to ignore it. It was after hours, and Kyoto was a hotspot for the supernatural. It would be safe to assume this woman was not human — or at least one with a supernatural ability. She continued speaking in incredibly fluent English. "I shall inform the head priest. If you don't mind waiting, Mister Wayne."

"It's not a problem," The man felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, the little girl was glancing at the front grounds wanting to walk around. "Is it alright if we look around the shrine?"

The woman studied the little girl with kind eyes. She could see a power. Something she has only seen once in her life. It felt _familiar_. Giving the pair a warm smile, she spoke. "Yes, please. I apologize for making the two of you wait."

The pair watched as the woman practically glided towards a building where the head priest of the temple could be found. Her head not bobbing as she showed no movements of making steps. It was jarring. The Waynes gave each other a look that asked; "did that just happen?" Recovering from that incident, Amaya tugged her father towards the main building. A rather grand sight that overlooks a simple court yard.

It was a wonderful sight. The last rays of twilight gave the grey pavement a red hue. The building looked like it was painted with a pastel shade of coral as well. The tranquility, due to the absence of people made the area such a wonderful place to relax. It was like the earth was winding down and inviting others to do the same.

"This place is really pretty…" Amaya breathed. In fact, Japan was such a wonderful place. No littler or grime in sight, unlike Gotham. She believes the people here must really care about their public spaces and helped to maintain it.

"Yes, it is." Her father replied, admiring the subtle beauty of the scene in front of him.

Suddenly something caught the girl's attention. Bruce didn't notice. She walked towards the area where this strange _thing_ was hiding. It looked like it was glowing? She was not sure. Little Amaya _needed_ to find out what was that thing. This urge was unnatural to her. Almost like something has bewitched her to separate herself from her father. It was slightly scary.

She needed to go closer.

Even more.

 _Closer_.

The next thing you knew, the girl was out of sight.

…

 _Beautiful_

A soft glow illuminated the path the figure walked. Was it from the full moon that had finally shown itself? Maybe, maybe not. Could it be from the one using the path? No one can tell.

The scene almost looked dreamlike. The vegetation edging the little road were practically luminescent. Fireflies then began to gather. Making it seem like little stars shooting around. Twinkling, just like the real things. It felt like the world was being seen through a blue lens. Everything had such a cool hue. The night now had the spotlight. Tranquil, quiet, and most of all enchanting.

The most peculiar — and incidentally the most beautiful — part of this scene was in fact, the mysterious figure. Facing this small altar at the end of the path, their back was facing anyone who would be walking on it. Long white hair, freely running all the way down their back. Their attire was similar to that of what Amaya saw on Tsubasa that night. This encounter was eerily similar. However there was a huge difference, it felt far more _unearthly_.

If Tsubasa felt like an angel gracing the earth with his presence; this being was far above one. Almost like a god. It made sense. The ethereal glow of their clothes and hair hinted at that. But, gods weren't capable of setting foot on earth. That was what Tsubasa mentioned.

 _Maybe, there were exceptions._

The girl needed to get closer. She can't really see the figure's details. Something made her want to look closer, was it her need to study every detail, or maybe it's something else. There was this subtle pull she could feel. Though she was not alarmed by it. It felt safe.

As she came closer the mass of white hair began to show their individual strands. It looked like crystals. Almost transparent save for the white glow it seemed to emit. Amaya held her breath, she needed to be quiet. She didn't want to scare the poor person, like she did to Tsubasa.

If only she could get a good look at their fac—

 ** _SNAP_**

The whole world around her seemed to be frozen. The ambient sounds of the night ceased. The twinkling of the fireflies was gone. All what's left was her, the moon, and this person in front of her.

They didn't respond.

Not at first.

Slowly, excruciatingly so, they turned towards the little girl. They knew she was frozen in place. Amaya can't find the energy to move, or even twitch. Their movements were… inhuman.

The girl closed her eyes prepared for something, anything to happen. Will her journey end here? Will she finally see Mommy? But how will Papa feel? Many other questions raced through her mind as she braced for impact. But.

Nothing.

Letting out a shaking breath, the girl cracked one eye open. The image was blurry, mainly because of the tears that formed while she was practically having flashbacks of the short time she had on this land. The figure was just standing in front of her. This made her fully open both of her eyes.

The sight was incredibly hard to describe in words. This person was in the most impressive armor and clothing the child could ever think up. Their height was that of some higher being, practically looking down upon mortals. Most importantly was their face, more specifically, the mask they wore.

Such beautiful details carved and painted upon this fox like mask. The red accents, paired beautifully with the black markings that indicated it's features. The mouth was closed, painted to show a more calm expression. As the light from the moon was periodically blocked for brief moments, she could see the indentations of the many intricate carvings that add to the mask.

Amaya looked into the eyeholes of the mask. Her eyes were met with the person's own. Red. Glowing like everything else. However, it wasn't as intimidating as one would assume. Not like this whole situation was very intimidating to the poor child. There were hints of gold as light bounced off their irises. It was fascinating.

Whilst the girl was taking in the sight, she notice the person moving. They were deliberately moving slowly, as if to show that they meant no harm. Gracefully reaching in one of the large sleeves the person fished out something.

A mask.

Particularly something rather similar to their own.

They bend down, and gently took one of Amaya's hands and positioned it as if she was receiving something. Her eyes were not leaving the person's face — eyes to be exact. The only thing that took her attention away was a weight being applied on her outstretched hand. Looking down she could see that the details of _her_ mask was vastly different from what the person had. Yet she could see it was made by the same person. Like a drawing style, to put things in layman's terms.

 _" **雨粒** "_ [Amatsubu]

The voice was baritone and smooth, shocking Amaya. She tilted her head, not understanding what he just said.

Before she could say anything she heard her father's calls from a distance. Turning towards the source, she could see the temple lights at the end of the rather small path. She turned back, wanting to say thank you for the mask. However, there was one major problem.

The man was gone.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, surely the man was not far from her. But alas, she could not see past the vegetation nor was she brave enough to look for him. Sighing, she turned towards the temple lights and started her small trek back.

…

"Amaya!" Worry was evident in the man's voice. "Where did you ran off to?" The billionaire crouched down to inspect his daughter for any injuries, or something out of the ordinary. Ignoring the priests and priestesses that followed him. His daughter somehow emerged from the oldest part of the temple, the first shrine.

The girl was confused why her father was so worried. However she did feel bad, he looked scared. Remembering the pretty mask she was given she smiled as she showed it off to her father and the others trailing behind him.

"Look, look! It's really pretty huh?" She excitedly chirped.

"Amaya, where did you find it?" Bruce asked still incredibly worried, this time he was on high alert of anything suspicious.

"Umm…" The girl's brows furrowed as she tried to put her interaction to words. "There was this really pretty man with white hair. He gave me this mask, which was also looked like the one he had on. Oh! And he was glowing too! It was really pretty." The girl was still rather gleeful in her tone.

The reaction was the opposite of what she expected.

Soft gasps were heard from the small crowd behind her father. Rushed Japanese murmuring soon followed. Bruce could only pick up bits and pieces of the multiple hushed conversations the staff were having. One word kept resurfacing; ' _blessing_ '.

As the conversations died down, all eyes turned to the girl and her mask. The air was tense, Bruce was ready to fight like hell to keep his daughter safe. However, there wasn't any aversion in the group's eyes. As the head priest walked up towards the pair his eyes shifted towards the floor as if he were shying away from Amaya's gaze. Stopping 5 meters aways from the girl, he then made the deepest bow and stayed in that position. The others followed in suit.

After an awkward moment, from Amaya's part, the group of priests and priestesses straightened to their full heights. The Waynes shared a look that was both confused and somewhat flattered.

 _"Mister Wayne,"_ The head priest spoke, his voice deep yet slightly raspy due to age. There was awe and a sense of fear as he spoke. _"Your daughter is indeed special."_

" _I beg your pardon?"_ The billionaire was still reeling from the whole situation. A groomed eyebrow was raised, the man had certainly seen strange things — and definitely heard far more — however, he was not following at all. This whole situation felt like utter nonsense.

 _"Your daughter has divine potential. She will develop affinity and abilities in the divine arts."_ The priest explained, _"Rest assured, her body and spirit are far capable to handle such a power. If not she would not be with us right now. Her power and spiritual presence will intensify as she age. Mister Wayne, it is best to train her from young to prepare her for the full force of her gift."_

The billionaire was speechless. Amaya is a meta-human. Many scenarios of her with superhuman abilities played through his head. But one stood up the most; he might not be able to help her understand and guide her through coping her powers. The man might not even be part of her new life should she be required to stay in the country. Bruce felt a wave of helplessness as he realized the possibility.

 _"Your daughter need not be separated from you."_ The priest assured, as if reading his mind. He gave the pair a warm smile whilst continuing. _"I assure you, the gods smiled down upon your daughter. They will provide."_

 _"Are you certain?"_

 _"Yes, for she is **月子**."_ [Tsukiko]

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

松尾大社 = Matsunoo-taisha, "Matsunoo Grand Shrine". This shrine is dedicated to the moon deity Tsukuyomi No Mikoto. It is one of the oldest shrines within the Kyoto region.

The other characters will be translated in the future. It has special significance to the story.

* * *

Until next time!

 **Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

 _Two years have gone by since she first came to Gotham, the girl easily adapted to the high life Bruce as the daughter of the most eligible bachelor._

 _..._

 _"Papa, can we go to the circus after dinner?"_

 _..._

 _"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls for coming for our one night only show in Gotham City! I hope you've enjoyed yourselves for our whole show so far, but I'm sad to say we have come to out last and final act... I present to you, the world renowned, Flying Graysons!"_

 _..._

 _"Enjoy the show, kid."_

 _..._

 _"I'll be okay…"_


	8. Chapter 8 Caramel Bolts

Hey hey! I actually updated under two months OwO

Well I hope this isn't too **_much_** For you guys. On another note; my friend who I modelled Amaya from found this fic. I know you messaged me about this G and lord almighty I hope you don't tell anyone else about this.

* * *

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING_**

-Death by falling

-Graphic description of death.

* * *

 **Replies:**

G: I swear if you tell anyone I'll shame you for your thot level thirstiness for a particular character here.

DarkDust27: Sadly I'm sticking to the original storyline, having his parents dead was the only way to go. Though I'll try not to make this too angsty since I've read too many fics that beat me with the angst stick for too long... (QwQ ) Don't worry, Dick will be happy in years to come it might be long but it'll get better for him.

piperw142: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying this.

mattblue057: Yeah it's quite a shame the YJ show didn't really touch on it. However, I think you might notice that I've modelled this arch from another DC show.

Princess0Bunny: Thank you!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I **DO NOT** own any DC related elements in this story, be it characters, places and fictional brands created by DC.  
I **DO** own Amaya and any upcoming original characters within this story.

As some of you might know I'll be using another DC show for this 'Enter Robin Arch', I'll let you guess it until the next chapter.

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises**

 **1 April 2006**

 **1730 hours**

A little girl was seated by a huge desk in a study on top of a few thick books to use it comfortably. Doll shoe covered feet swinging as she quietly drew on a small sketchbook. This girl had been to this office countless times and even has her very own key. She was rather proud of the pink key card she securely kept in her wallet. Her long black hair, neatly tied with a massive red bow, hung down to the side of head as she hunched over the desk while she worked.

This little girl was Amaya now at the age of 5, going on to 6. Two years have gone by since she first came to Gotham, the girl easily adapted to the high life with Bruce as the daughter of the most eligible bachelor. She even had an air of grace to her since the two people she lived with oozed sophistication.

Bruce had to leave hints about the little girl to make it seem more natural for the 'big reveal'. To say the press was obsessed with this development for a while was a complete understatement to say the least. Everyone wanted to know where the child came from, theories of Amaya being a love child was the popular answer many agreed upon. However, Bruce and Amaya wouldn't confirm such conclusions. They just waited for the buzz to die down, which took about 6 months of heightened security around the girl due to overly pushy reporters and paparazzi.

Currently Amaya was waiting for her father to come out of a meeting that seemed to have dragged on for an hour and a half. She kept herself busy by doing what she does the best, drawing. However it only kept her busy for so long; the office was too quiet.

As if fate had heard her, Bruce Wayne suddenly came through the large office doors surrounded by his subordinates egging him about matters of the company. Their voices all blended together into white noise for the man, he had a long day and was not happy about the rather unpleasant meeting with LexCorp. He turned to the small group of people with a slightly annoyed expression.

"We will discuss about this, on another day." He sighed before continuing. "I have other, more _important_ things to do." Bruce gave them a sharp look as if wordlessly telling them to exit the room. No one tried to argue, they were tired as well. The sour meeting with the LexCorp CEO gave them a rather foul mood. Slowly, the group of workers exited the office until one remained; Lucius Fox.

"Have a good night, Bruce." The older man smiled and said before leaving the room.

"You too Lucius." The billionaire smiled in return.

The soft click of the door shutting practically echoed around the room. Amaya rested her chin on her hands giving her father a rather worried look as he plopped himself on a nearby seat. Giving out a drawn out and tired sigh, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the headache which formed from the meeting. ' _Of all the days, he had to show up_.'

"Papa? Are you okay?" Amaya hopped of her seat and came to the side of Bruce.

"It's just work Amaya. You don't have to be worried about it." Bruce was not keen on talking about the subject at all let alone with his daughter. He didn't need to stress the child with such things for her age. "You have your things packed?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright, let's go for dinner." he stood up patting Amaya's head, before she grabbed her book bag and jacket.

"Ah… um… Papa, can we go to the circus after dinner?" Amaya took hold of his hand as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh right, Haly's Circus is in town." He remembered the renowned international circus that toured the world, amazing people with their world class acts. "Yeah, why not."

"I have this." Amaya handed him a flyer for the circus, it was colourful and displayed a beautiful masked woman; probably one of the acts. The show time printed on was 7 in the evening, leaving a rather short time for dinner. However the location was quite close by to Wayne Enterprise. Amaya tugged on Bruce's jacket, the girl gaining his attention. "Are we having dinner at Rocco's?"

"You don't want sushi today?"

"I want pizza."

"That's fine too." Bruce neatly folded the flyer and placed it in his pocket. Gently taking his daughter's hand, the pair exited the building. "Rocco's it is."

 **Haly's Circus**

 **1 April 2006**

 **2010 hours**

All eyes were focused to the man in the middle of the ring, Jack Haly, The ringmaster. The whole performance was breathtaking and showcased amazing acts the circus was known for. The Wayne Family of two was seated right at the front practically within arm's reach of the performers. For the billionaire it was just what helped with the stress from work. He was happy to relive his memories of his parents taking him to fairs, now with his own daughter, Amaya. To think this smiling little girl was the very same girl within Diana's arms in tears only two years ago.

He and Clark had to come clean with Amaya's background with the founding members, they seemed to understand well enough. Other than Clark and himself, the girl was rather close to Barry Allen, who she affectionately call 'Uncle B' whenever the man would visit. The others seemed to be caring enough to the girl but they didn't visit as much as Clark and Barry.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls for coming for our one night only show in Gotham City! I hope you've enjoyed yourselves for our whole show so far, but I'm sad to say we have come to out last and final act." Jack Haly paused, "I present to you, the world renowned, Flying Graysons!" Spotlights focused on a family on the top of the huge posts that held up the trapeze wires.

Amaya was amazed at how the performers swung with grace and power, she was awestruck. The audience held their breaths as more people swing on the same line. First the men, then the women. One by one, they all had their turn swinging and performing somersaults high above the ground without a net.

A man with a fedora pushed the girl an half empty bucket of caramel popcorn and smirked whilst he spoke with a slimy voice. "Enjoy the show, kid." Bruce took note of the man and quickly placed a protective arm around his daughter causing the popcorn bucket to fall from her lap. The clinking sound of metal grabbed the attention of the billionaire away from the suspicious man. Among the popcorn were two shiny bolts. Bruce's head snapped back to where the man was walking out only to find him gone and then a sound of wires unfastening brought the eyes of the Wayne family towards the acrobats.

 _One by one._

It was as if Amaya was watching it in slow motion, one by one the Graysons went down.

 _Falling._

Their voices were the only ones heard before that sickening sound.

 _Oh so sickening sound._

The cracking of bones, flesh hitting concrete.

 _Hard concrete._

Things were quiet for a while, until the screaming began.

The same type of screaming. She heard once before.

 _Screaming._

Amaya could only stare on at their faces; eyes slowly fading of their light.

They were _dead_.

The girl was shaking, wide eyed; in shock of the sight. Bruce hurriedly averted her eyes from it, shielding her from the sight of tangled limbs and the growing puddle of blood. Even he was shaken by the sight. The Bat would be numb from the sights of his nightly job, but he was wrong. Seeing it as Bruce Wayne was a different experience altogether. He had to protect Amaya, she should not experience the sight of death once again.

 _Not anymore._

"Amaya eyes on me. Come on, eyes on me." Bruce was trying to get his daughter's attention. The girl slowly shifting her attention to her father, to her everything was quiet. No screams of terror, the sounds of people quickly vacating the area and anxious phone calls to authorities. All her attention was to her father, the tangled mess of bodies and one particular figure across the ring.

He was running towards her direction, to the mass of bodies actually. Eyes as horrified as hers, pain filled and tears flowing down his cheeks. His yell eerily similar to her wails two years ago, that haunted her even to this day. Amaya slowly raised her shaky hand had pointed at the boy now on his knees with the same expression.

Bruce followed his daughter's gaze, hoping, _praying_ that it wasn't what he think it was. The cries alone confirmed his fears. _A boy_. He was frozen clutching his daughter as the sight of a young boy, broken and in pain knelt among his family. His eyes blue, tears evident on his face and trembling like a leaf in a thunderstorm. The boy was so much like him. Like an eerily similar sight of him, back at the alleyway.

 _That alleyway._

Bruce stared on as he saw, the circus performers tried their best to take the boy away from this sight, but Bruce knew this wasn't going to help. His family was gone. The same with Amaya and himself. The boy must need closure, at the very least a proper send off for his family.

 _The boy deserved more._

 **Gotham Cemetery**

 **2 April 2006**

 **1230 hours**

Rain.

That was all the noise during the funeral, with the occasional cough and sniffle. The silence was deafening, and the constant sound of rain hitting concrete brought memories of that to the mind of young Richard Grayson. Every rain drop landing on the ground was shattered or distorted beyond recognition. Just like his family. He was lucky enough, his uncle Rick survived by the skin of his teeth. However he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon let alone walk at all.

The boy knew something. The whole thing wasn't an accident. Little did he know, the Bat was already on bent on finding out who was responsible.

On the previous night, Bruce was investigating the conditions of the accident. There was foul play involved. It would have looked more like an accident if the bolts were loosened, but this wasn't. The bolts from the popcorn bucket were a perfect fit with the screws, the wires were clearly tampered with. It was some kind of message to the circus.

...

Back to the current time, most of the mourners have vacated leaving Richard staring at the four gravestones. The boy was drenched, but he didn't care. He was empty. There was no way he would stay at the circus. Absolutely no way. He had nothing left.

Richard felt something shielding him from the rain, looking to his right side he saw a girl. She was holding up an umbrella for him, her face forlorn and somehow had a hint of understanding. He hated the looks of pity the adults gave to him, but this little girl might have experienced a similar pain. People who don't understand just gave him misplaced pity, who could blame them. He heard footsteps approaching to his left. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulders. The boy knew who was on his left.

"Thanks Mr Wayne, for everything" The boy said void of expression, "I heard you paid for all of this."

The was a long pause, only the rain was a constant sound between the three people.

"So…" Bruce thought on how to string his question. "How are you holding up?" The man glanced at the boy.

"I'll be okay…" Richard looked to his shoes. "At least, that's what's everyone's been telling me" He glared towards the gravestones, his face scrunching up and tears starting to stream down. "I-i miss them. It's just not fair."

At his words the Waynes turned away, as their painful memories came back in full force. ' _It's never fair_.' Bruce thought, ' _But I will make those responsible **pay**_ '

"Anyways." His voice brought them back to reality. "Thanks again." The boy nodded thanks to Amaya as she gave him the umbrella. The pair's eyes followed the boy's retreating form exiting the graveyard.

"That boy just lost the only family he had in one night." Alfred softly said as he walked towards the pair.

"And that's why, I've decided to take him in." The older man gave Bruce a curious look. "As a foster son. If he'll have me. I was lucky enough to have you to guide me through those dark days, Alfred. Dick deserves the same."

Amaya looked towards her adoptive father and then back to the tiny figure of Dick Grayson.

 _'Yes, yes he does.'_

 **Wayne Manor**

 **2 April 2006**

 **1820 hours**

A black Rolls Royce Phantom rolled up the massive manor driveway, gently slowing to a stop at the grand entrance steps that lead to an equally massive set of thick wooden doors sheltered under an overhang. Bruce opened the back door letting the children out of the car. Dick—the last one to get out—stared at the manor in awe. Amaya looked towards her father as if asking if she was equally as awestruck as the boy was at the moment. Her father just chuckled under his breath recalling Amaya's similar reaction to everything two years ago, earning him a glare from the little girl. Walking to the boy's side he gently placed a hand on his shoulder bringing Dick back from ogling over the manor.

"Welcome home, Dick." The man gave the boy a warm smile, which the boy returned tenfold.

The four entered the building, with their newest guest still taking in the grandeur of the whole building. Marble floors, exquisite chandeliers, paintings that looked like it belonged to a museum and more interior decor that made the boy rather intimidated from the sheer value everything in the home. He took note of the little girl, Amaya, quickly shuffling to her room before Bruce lead him to his very own right across her's. Opening the door, Dick was once again surprised at the size of his new room; not to mention his bed.

"Is it okay for you?" Bruce looks to the boy worried if it offended him.

"Y-yeah…" Dick looked around taking in the reality that he was about to be living amongst Gotham's elite. "It's just that, you know, the room's really big."

"The room's rather empty right now, just ask if you need anything. You don't have to feel uncomfortable around us, you're among friends." Bruce patted the boy's shoulders before leaving the room.

Dick looked around the room, recovered from his initial shock from the sheer size of it. The billionaire was right it was very barren of any personal touch, it was like an expensive hotel room. It had the essential furniture, a desk with drawers, a massive trunk at the foot of the bed, bedside tables and even a bookshelf with a generous amount of books.

The boy flopped down on the soft bed, eyes closed, recalling what happened over the span of two days. The funeral, the night at the police building, the 'accident', the last meal he had with his family. The memories where all replaying themselves backwards as if it were set to rewind, until it came to one incident the day before that fateful show. The particularly heated conversation the child overheard before going to rehearsal. A man was arguing with Uncle Jack about protection money and accidents happening, Tony Zucco, he was with a small group of unsavoury men trying to intimidate Jack into paying them. However the ringmaster's resolve didn't cave, he called the police and even threatened to set the circus lions on the men, which made Tony retreat from the circus compounds swearing to 'get even'. That man, Tony Zucco. He was to be the one. There's no telling what he did to 'get even', but Dick was sure it had to do with his family's 'accident'. It was too obvious.

Once again a wave of grief washed over the poor boy as he recalled the fall, however it was quickly turned into anger towards the filthy gangster. It was Dick's turn to 'get even' with Zucco.

The sound of knocking brought the boy out of his thoughts.

"Master Dick, dinner is ready." The sound of Alfred, the Wayne family butler came through the mahogany door. The boy quickly shuffled to the door and opened it to see the man waiting for him. "If you may." The butler gestured the boy to follow him down to the dining area. Once again, Dick found himself amazed at all the decor of the hallways and when he came to the dining area he was blown away at the size of the table.

"This could be longer than my family's entire trailer..." The boy mumbled.

"Ah yes, this table could seat 22 guests at any given moment." Alfred spoke as he poured the boy a glass of water, "Do finish your plate. And that goes for you as well, Little Miss."

Dick looked across the massive table and saw Amaya staring exasperatedly at her plate. He looked down and saw, brussels sprouts on the side. _'Oh boy...'_

The boy looked around surprised to see that Bruce wasn't around.

"Uh... Where's Bruce?"

Alfred let out a sympathetic sigh and looked towards the girl who displayed similar body language. "I'm afraid, Master Bruce's work takes up too much of his time. But I'm sure he would join us for tomorrow's breakfast."

Dick dumbly said "oh" and glanced towards Amaya. _'Bruce was kind enough to take him in, but does he even make time for his own daughter? '_ He mentally shook off the thoughts and started eating. _'At least I'm not back in the police station.'_

"psst" a sound came from across the table. "Hey, you don't like brussels sprouts too huh?" Dick looked up to see Amaya leaning towards him.

"Yeah..." Dick poked at one with a fork. "They taste gross."

"I have a trick that'll get rid of them that won't get us in trouble."

"Really?"

"Yeah, since Grandpa Alfie doesn't put a lot of them on our plates we can cut them up into tiny little bits and stuff them between the paper towels. He folds them up to make them look like fancy napkins, but we don't use those for everyday meals; so we get away with throwing them out." Amaya enthusiastically whispered across.

"Wait... Does Bruce ever catch you doing it?"

"No, he does it too."

"Oh..." Dick imitated Amaya's actions and make quick work of the vegetables and quickly hid them as the girl explained. "Does he miss dinner all the time? Bruce, I mean."

"Sometimes, but I understand why." Amaya had a weirdly mature expression as she spoke. "But he always eats breakfast together with me, so it's not bad at all. Since he drives me to school afterwards. He always makes time for me and I'm sure he'll make time for you too."

Perhaps the expression or how easily the girl read him, threw Dick off for a moment or two. Amaya's reply was vastly different from what the nine year old boy expected. He certainly did not see it coming at all. The next few sentences from her also surprised him.

"You know that he knows the same pain you're going through Dick. Papa isn't like the 'elites of Gotham'. He knows you need time and you can talk to him about it, so he'll make the time for you without thinking twice. I know he will." Dick looked at this young girl with eyes conveying wisdom and maturity far greater than her age. He knew she was speaking from experience, there was something in her tone and expression that convinced him. The girl continued with her speech, "You can talk to me too, if you like. Just knock on my bedroom and if I'm not there I would be in the art room or kitchen. You aren't alone here."

Dick continued staring, he felt tears starting to form threatening to spill out. Those words spoken from someone that knows the exact pain of the loss of a family shaken him to his core. He wasn't alone as he believed. Maybe, with time, the pain would go away. He gave Amaya a sad smile, still fighting the tears.

"Thank you."

Amaya replied with a smile that conveyed understanding over what the boy was going through; it was akin to what Bruce would give the girl back in when she first came. She went back to eating her dinner, giving the boy his space, not wanting to make him cry even more. Comfortable silence washed over the pair as they ate, neither of them making any attempts for conversation both giving the other space to be with their own thoughts.

...

After the rather delicious dinner—without being caught throwing away the vegetables—Amaya led Dick to the main library for some entertainment before bed. At least trying make him feel more comfortable in the house. Dick was still in awe at the size of everything in the manor, which made Amaya recall all the embarrassingly awkward remarks she made before.

"Do you ever get used to this." Dick took a seat in the proportionately huge leather chair buy the huge fire place.

"It took me one or two months, I think." Amaya took her own seat next to a coffee table between the two leather chairs. "So how are you feeling."

"About what exactly."

"You know, everything. How are you holding up." Amaya brought her knees up to her chest. "I know it's too early to talk about it, but just how you're feeling in the house. Maybe I can help."

"Well... Everything's so different from what I'm used to. Everything here looks so expensive." Dick shrugged.

"You feel kinda scared to touch anything too, huh?."

"Yeah. Kinda like that." There was a pause before he changed the subject. "You said you'll be in the 'art room' most of the time, right? You draw?"

"Yup, I draw all the time. I love drawing people more than anything though. I'll show you some of my drawings tomorrow."

"Cool, wait... You don't have school tomorrow?"

"Uhhh... No, Papa told me I should stay at home for a day or two." Both children knew the reason for Amaya's break. Silence and a forlorn atmosphere formed around them.

"Amaya, can I ask you something? I mean it's kinda touchy but..." Dick trailed off, giving up on his question.

"Yeah, you can. What's the question?" Amaya lifted her head from her knees.

"Y-you lost someone too, didn't you?" At his words the girl's eyes widen for a moment and practically screamed 'tired and grieving'.

"Yes..." She softly said, "Yes I did..." Her hand slowly grasped her gold necklace and felt the crystal between her fingers, as if it was some kind of way to strengthen her morale.

"Oh... I see... Sorry I brought it up." Dick looked away regretting what he said.

"No, it's okay. I'm getting through it quite well actually, if not for Papa..." Amaya put both her hands up in a somewhat yielding pose.

"Does the pain go away?" Dick stared at the dark fireplace emotionless.

"It gets less painful after some time..." Her voice was soft.

"So it doesn't huh?"

"I wish it can."

Silence washed over once again over the two children. Both thinking over the pain they feel for their loss, both in grieving and both wondering if it gets better in the future.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

Falling to your death could be one of the most horrific ways to die. Trust me, I've dabbled in the medical field.

* * *

Until next time supers!

-el

 _ **Preview:**_

"Ya know, being here _really_ Brings back memories... Believe it or not my Pops and I were once in the circus; we were knife throwers. Well, _I threw the knives_ and Dad hoped I wouldn't hit 'im"

"We'd put 'im on a board just like the one you're on and I'd say; 'Ladies and gentlemen, please don't try this at home. I'm a trained professional!' Then my dad would say; 'I knew you should have given ya piano lessons instead.' Always good for a laugh."

"Well... One day... I _missed._ "


End file.
